


Wild Hearts

by scribbler1904



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribbler1904/pseuds/scribbler1904
Summary: Zora Blackmyre spent her childhood making a yearly trip to Winterfell to visit the Starks with her father and brother. A childhood interaction set Robb Stark and Zora against each other, but as they grow older that animosity fades and is replaced with mutual respect and affection. Together, they will face the world as the War of the Five Kings, and all the horrors that go with it, unfolds. [Robb/OC] [Also posted on Fanfiction.net]





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The wind whipped around her as Zora Blackmyre leaned against the railing of Winterfell. She pulled her furs closer to her to block out the chill, but truthfully she was not that cold. She was Northborn, and as such she was well-adapted to this weather. Her family home of Myrewood was farther North than Winterfell and this yearly trip was like going to Dorne for her. 

Below her four teenage boys were sparring. They were paired off, but all evenly matched. One pair, a boy with curly auburn hair and dark eyes, against on with straight, honey colored hair, seemed to be drawing to a close. The curly haired boy was seeming to gain the edge, slowly overpowering his opponent. Zora watched intensely as the curly haired boy suddenly got the other’s sword out of his hands and across the field. She drew a quick breath as the curly haired boy approached his opponent, who was frantically trying to get to his sword, with a jaunt in his step. Just before the fatal blow was struck, the boy on the ground cried out.

“I yield!”

Zora scoffed and leaned forward on her forearms. She muttered under her breath “Coward.” 

The curly haired boy grinned and offered his opponent a hand up. “Better luck next time, Zerryn.” He said, his voice echoing up to Zora above him. “Maybe next year you will finally win!”

Zerryn grimaced and glanced up at his sister, who was staring down at him in disappointment. Robb Stark followed his gaze to Zora, to whom he gave a mock bow.

“Lady Zora! Did you come to see your brother’s tragic defeat? This is what, the eighth year in a row?” The other two boys had finished their spar and came over to join Robb and Zerryn, who was stretching out his sword arm.

Zora smirked down at him. “Contrary to appearances, my brother is a talented fighter. There is only one fighter at Myrewood that he has not managed to beat yet, which, I believe, is better than your record, Lord Stark.”

“Is that so?” Robb looked at Zerryn, apparently impressed. One of the other boys scoffed skeptically. Zerryn only looked at his sister with a knowing shake of his head. “And who is this fighter?” 

“Just the only undefeated sword fighter at Myrewood. Undefeated for the last five years. So Zerryn’s loss is not as bad in that context.”

“He should come to Winterfell with you next year. I’d like to try my hand at him, see if he is worth the reputation.” One of the other boys twirled his sword in his hand as he spoke. “I find it hard to believe that a Blackmyre man is better than an ironborn.” The other boy, one with darker curls than Robb’s, shook his head quietly at the boy who had spoken. 

Robb chuckled. “It seems that Theon is skeptical. Maybe next year we can test out this swordsman and see how he matches up against an ironborn and a Stark.”

A slight smile played at Zora’s lips. “As a matter of fact, they came with us this year.”

Robb turned towards the stables, where most of Lord Blackmyre’s men were gathered. “Which one is this legend?”

“My money is on the large one with the scar on his face. He looks like a right brute.” Theon came forward and took Robb’s sword from him, his face glowing with anticipation. “But I bet you could still win, Robb.” He moved to put the sparring swords away.

Robb glanced at the man referenced . “Well, Lady Zora, is Theon right, is this the man? Because if it is not then I have to say I’m disappointed. None of the other men look to be much of a threat, no offense meant to your father of course.”

Zora shook her head, her smile becoming larger. “No offense taken. Blackmyre men are not known for their size but for their skill.” She paused a moment. “But no, the sword fighter is not among those.”

Robb looked back at Zora with raised eyebrows. “Who is the man, then?” 

Zora leaned farther forward over the railing, her grin now the largest it had been yet. “Who said anything about a man?”

Zerryn let out a chuckle, and the other boy laughed as well. Robb only looked at Zora, disbelief on his face. “You can’t be serious.”

Zora cocked her eyebrow at him. “Scared, Stark? Need I remind you of my first victory, right here in this courtyard eight years ago?” She gestured around them as Robb’s face lost all emotion and his jaw tightened. “I had never held a sword before that day, but I was somehow able to defeat the future Lord of Winterfell.” She paused, smirking at him before continuing. “How well do you remember our fight, Stark? Because I remember it like it was yesterday.”

Robb didn’t say anything, only meeting her mocking gaze a moment before leaving the courtyard. The other boys followed him, while Zerryn climbed the stairs to stand next to his sister. She was watching Robb’s progress back into Winterfell, her smirk still at her lips. 

“You could let that go, you know.” Zerryn said quietly. Zora looked at her brother and raised an eyebrow. “I’m serious.”

Zora opened her mouth, but Zerryn held up his hand to silence her. “All I’m saying is, it might not be a good idea to embarrass Robb Stark at every turn you get. You were only seven after all. That was a long time ago.”

“Yes, and he was nine. It’s not my fault that he still gets embarrassed by it.” 

“Yes it is, my dear sister. If you would not persist in bringing it up every year, then he would not continued to be embarrassed by it.” Zerryn paused a moment, looking after Robb. “Although, if I’m honest I think it’s part of why he trains so hard. He doesn’t want anyone else to be able to mock him for losing.”

Zora laughed. “If that’s the case then he needs to get a thicker skin. As much as I would like to take credit for inspiring one of the best sword fighters in the North, I think everyone would much prefer that he trains to be the best, not to quiet the mockery of a girl he lost to when he was nine.”

“Why will you never let it go?”

Zora hesitated. “I’m not sure.” She admitted. “Part of me thinks it’s because he can be arrogant, and that angers me. But it’s also because--,” She broke off, looking after Robb again, although he could no longer be seen.

“Because...?” Zerryn prompted.

“Because...when we were children and we would visit Winterfell, I thought he was incredible.” She glanced at Zerryn. “Not more incredible than my brother, or father, of course. But he was kind and he was the son of Ned Stark. I wanted nothing more than to play with him and be close to him. But, because I was a girl and his friend’s younger sister, he always pushed me away. He was never cruel, but he was not overly kind. I looked up to him regardless. That day, Greyjoy had been being particularly ruthless. You remember how he used to tease me mercilessly?” 

Zerryn nodded silently, his face growing grave at the memory. 

“Arrogant prick.” Zora said bitterly. “Well, that day Greyjoy saw me watching Robb train and began tormenting me, saying things about how I was weak and a girl and ‘all I would be good for was spreading my legs and letting a lord have his way with me.’” Zora paused, gripping the railing tightly. 

“And all Robb did was laugh.” She took a breath, looking down at her hands, and closed her eyes against the memory. “This boy, who I looked at and admired, instead of defending me or stopping him, just laughed while this vile boy said these things to me.” She laughed bitterly. “I had spent my childhood watching him get better and better at the sword, and suddenly I was so angry I heard myself challenging him to a fight.”  
Zerryn broke in. “Why didn’t you challenge Theon? He was the one acting like a prick.”

She shook her head. “I didn’t know Theon. That was just after he came to live with the Starks. Robb was my idol, and he failed me that day. All I knew was I wanted to beat him at his game.”

Zerryn laughed. “And you were seven.”

Zora shrugged. “It seemed like a good idea at the time. I think he was so shocked, and he didn’t want to back away from a fight in front of Theon, so he said yes.” She stopped and grinned. “I remember, when I picked up the sparring sword, my anger was fading and I was left scared out of my wits. But then that sword somehow fit into my hand perfectly. And I knew I was going to beat him.” She looked at her brother. 

“And the rest is history.” He said, smiling at his sister. She nodded, still remembering the feeling of the sword in her hand and Robb’s face when he realized that she was going to beat him.

Zerryn poked his sister. “You may have put your childhood idol in his place, but the man he is today is not laughing at you.” He looked seriously at her. “I think you need to apologize to him. It’s time to let this go. ‘Mistakes will happen,’ after all.”

She rolled her eyes at him, smiling. “Our house’s words have found many purposes over the centuries. I’m not sure this instance is as fitting as most.”

When he didn’t stop looking her with that serious expression, she relented. “Alright fine, if the situation calls for it I will apologize and then never mention it again. Satsified?”

Zerryn smiled at her. “Yes. And Father will be too.”

“What does Father have to do with this?”

Zerryn hesitated a moment before responding. “Because I think he is toying with the idea of a betrothal between you and Robb.” Zora sputtered in disbelief, but Zerryn continued before she could break in. “I said toying with. Nothing is certain yet. But I just think it would be a lot easier for you and Robb if you weren’t at each other’s throats day and night if it were to move forward. Or even if it weren’t.” 

Zora was silent, staring straight ahead. Zerryn watched her closely. He said cautiously, “The Starks are good people. It wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world, would it?”

Zora met her brother’s gaze before speaking. “No, it wouldn’t,” she relented. “He’s gotten a lot less arrogant in the past few years. I suspect he is behind Theon’s improvement as well. At some times Robb’s downright tolerable.”

Her brother laughed. “Well that’s high praise coming from you.” He paused, grinning at her. “If I’m honest, I think the two of you are perfect for each other.”

She swatted at him playfully, and then the Blackmyre siblings turned to go into the keep.


	2. Chapter 2

The air was cool in the twilight of the day. It was after dinner the next day and Zora had left the keep and was going down to the godswood, one of her favorite places at Winterfell. While they had a weirwood tree at Myrewood, there was something about this place that calmed her spirit more than the one at her home. 

As she walked she reached behind her head and loosed the knot at the base of her head so that the plait fell loose against her back. She usually wore her honey colored hair in a long braid while at home, but while they were at Winterfell she must look more like the image of the Lady of Myrewood and wore her hair like her mother used to, braided and twisted into a knot at the nape of her neck. She sighed in relief, careful to place all of the hairpins into the pocket of her gown. Her maid, Bancey, would kill her and be happy to face the consequences if she lost more hairpins. 

When she was farther away from the keep, she looked around to see if she was alone. When she was sure she was, Zora knelt down and took of her shoes. Her small boots were comfortable enough, but when she was at home she liked to be barefoot as much as possible, and in the godswood especially so. She carried her shoes in her hand, smiling at the feeling of her feet against the grass. 

She had always loved Winterfell. As much as she loved Myrewood, it was dull and dreary in comparison. She knew that the North was thought of as cold, wet, and bland, but to her it was the most beautiful place imaginable. She had been south once, to King’s Landing, when she was small. Her mother took her to see a tournament given for Prince Joffrey’s nameday. But Zora had been so small, only four, that she had little memory of the place. All she retained was that it was uncomfortably warm and the very air felt dangerous. But she still cherished the memory. It was one of the few she had of her mother. In comparison to the South, however, the North, and Winterfell especially seemed like a paradise.

Lost in thought, she was surprised to see she had arrived at the weirwood tree so quickly, and even more surprised to see someone already there.

Robb Stark was sitting at the base of the weirwood tree, his feet almost in the water. He was staring at the water intensely, which was how he did most things. He did not see Zora until she was almost next to him. When he noticed her he leapt to his feet and gave a curt bow.

“Lady Zora.”

She gave a small curtsey, more out of confusion than anything. “Lord Stark.”

Robb sat back down, looking back at the water. Zora stood there, not quite sure what to do now. She could sense that he was still angry about her digs at him from yesterday. She had not seen him all day, and at dinner that evening he had avoided her gaze, even though they were seated close to each other. She was determined to follow her brother’s advice and apologize to him, but it was difficult when Robb did not seem to want to talk to her. 

“You could call me Robb, you know.” She jumped a little at his voice. He was looking at her now. “Your brother does. We’ve known each other since we were babies. The formality seems a bit strange after all of these years.”

She moved and sat next to him. “Yes, but doesn’t propriety demand some sense of formality, even if the people in question are familiar? My father is your father’s bannerman. Your family is the ruling family in the North. I believe tradition dictates that, in light of all that, I call you Lord Stark. Even if we were children together.”

He smiled a little but didn’t say anything. She considered a moment before continuing. “I believe it would be allowed for me to call you Lord Robb, though, if that is any better. And when we are not around other people I could sometimes call you just Robb, if the situation calls for it.”

Robb genuinely smiled at that, the expression lighting up his usually serious face. “I think that sounds like a good compromise, Lady Zora.”

“That means that, if you wish, you could call me Zora in the same circumstances.”

“I would be honored,” He said, pausing before finishing with, “Zora.”

She smiled at him, then hesitated a moment before speaking again. “I believe that propriety also demands an apology from me.” Robb looked at her, his eyebrows furrowed and his gaze curious.

“What are you apologizing for?”

“For the way I’ve treated you the past few years.” She said, and Robb’s incredulity grew. She continued before he could speak. “I’m afraid I’ve been unkind and, frankly, disrespectful towards you by continually bringing up our spar. I should have let it go a long time ago. I’m sorry if it’s caused you any pain.”

For a moment he didn’t say anything, just looked at her. Zora found herself holding her breath. She hadn’t realized how important it was to her that he forgive her until this moment, with all of the different possibilities in front of her.

“I appreciate the sentiment.” He said finally, and Zora breathed again, but only slightly. “But it’s very unnecessary.”

Zora froze and met his gaze. He was smiling again.

“What do you mean?” She said, her voice shaking slightly. Out of all the outcomes she expected, this was not one of them.

Robb shook his head. “You never caused me more pain than I caused myself whenever I thought about our fight. I regret that day more than you know.” Bitterness was creeping on the edges of his words and Zora found that she felt insulted. He regretted fighting her? He regretted losing to a girl more than she knew? Anger began filling her, and she rose quickly. Her breath came in short bursts and she clenched her fists tightly. She needed to leave now before she did something she regretted. Anger had always been her weakness and she needed to separate herself from this before it became a bigger problem.

Robb also got to his feet, looking at her with eyebrows raised.

She took a breath, calming herself before speaking. “I’m sorry, my lord. I had no idea you felt that way.” She curtseyed quickly. “If you will excuse me.” She turned and began walking away, but a hand grabbed her arm and stopped her. She turned and found Robb’s face flooded with concern, his hand still on her arm. 

“I think you misunderstand me.” He said quickly. “I regret my actions that day. I may have been young but even then I was capable of more honor than I acted with.” He must have seen the confusion in her eyes and continued. “I have always regretted allowing Theon to speak to you that way without stopping him.” 

She could only raise her eyebrows at him. They stood there looking at each other for a moment, before she dropped her gaze to his hand still on her arm. He followed her eyes and quickly dropped her arm. He turned back to the water and sat down under the tree. Zora stood there contemplating for a moment before sitting next to him.

“All of these years I thought you were just a sore loser.” She said, the surprise she felt coloring her voice. 

Robb chuckled a little. “Oh, I was. And am. The first couple of years after that was what drove me. No one, especially Theon, would let me live down the fact that I lost to a girl who had never picked up a sword before. So I trained harder.” He paused a moment. “But even as I got better, I was still uneasy every time someone brought up the incident. It took me a while to realize that I was bothered because I could still see your face when Theon spoke to you that way. And how you looked when I laughed.” He looked at her then. “So I believe it is I who should be apologizing to you, not the other way around.”

In his eyes Zora could see the regret and shame he felt towards himself and she found that, in the moment, she had completely forgiven him. So, she smiled at him and said, “There is nothing to forgive.”

He smiled back at her. “I’m glad.” They sat there a moment, but then he spoke again. “I have to say I’m relieved. I always was afraid that your hatred for me would never end.”

She turned to him, incredulous. “Hatred? I never hated you.” He turned to her in surprise and she continued. “For a moment, when you just laughed I did. But then I was just...disappointed.” She looked at him. “I looked up to you so much, and it felt like you failed me. So I felt like I needed to punish you.” She laughed a little. “And I guess I never stopped.”

Robb was quiet a moment, but then he started to laugh. It was a real laugh, deep and loud, a laugh that Zora had only heard a few times in her life. She smiled at the sound, and then started to laugh as well. They looked at each other and grinned, past injuries forgotten.

Robb stood and held out his hand to Zora, smiling. “Well, my lady, it’s starting to get late and we shouldn’t be outside the keep after dark. May I escort you inside?”

Zora took his hand and rose, smiling back. “Yes, Robb, you may.” 

And together the two of them walked back to Winterfell.

~*~*~

Zora was standing next to her father near the courtyard of Winterfell. A few days had passed since Zora and Robb had cleared the air, to the noticeable improvement of everyone. The two smiled at each other and were pleasant to each other. That did not stop them from occasionally digging at each other, but now it was in a spirit of fun rather than as retribution. Zora was surprised at how easy she found it to forgive Robb. There had been so much pent up emotion towards him, but now it had faded and she found she was enjoying to get to know him as the man he was now, instead of punishing him for the mistakes of his childhood. 

Just then, Robb, along with Theon, Zerryn, and Jon Snow, Ned Stark’s bastard, passed Zora and her father on their way to the courtyard to practice. As they passed, Robb caught her eye and, smiling, inclined his head towards her. She returned the smile and gave him a small curtsey.

Her father watched the exchange, intrigued. Lord Zeckery Blackmyre was an imposing man, one of the most intimidating man in the North. He was tall and large; his honey colored hair, inherited by his children, was kept long around his shoulders and usually pulled into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck. He had dark eyes, ones that could be kind and warm, but most saw them with the glare of seriousness and duty. When it came to his children, however, Lord Blackmyre was gentle and caring.

He spoke, his deep voice rumbling deep in his chest, his Northern accent thick and strong. “I am glad to see that you and the Stark boy seemed to have put the past behind you, Zora.”

Zora looked at her father, smiling. “I am too, Father. It was time to move on.”

Lord Blackmyre gazed proudly at his daughter, who looked over to where the boys were now starting to fight. He watched her eyes as they quickly darted over the fighters, taking in Robb’s strikes, Jon’s parry’s, the movement of Zerryn’s feet. He spoke gruffly. “I will be forever grateful to him, for allowing us all to see the talent hidden inside you.”

She chuckled at that. “Yes,” she said, “I am grateful as well. I might never have picked up a sword if he hadn’t made me so angry.”

Her father shook his head. “I doubt that, my dear. You are a Blackmyre. All Blackmyres, even the women, are capable of excellence in fighting. Your great-grandmother was herself a great fighter, just like you.”

She nodded. “I am glad to do my namesake proud.” They both smiled at that. They continued watching the boys spar for a moment. Zerryn was almost getting the upperhand against Robb this time. He seemed to be learning from his mistakes from the previous days.

Her father spoke again. “What do you think of the Stark boy, my dear?”

She hesitated before speaking, Zerryn’s comments in her ears. “I think he is a very honorable man, Father. A very skilled fighter. He will make a great Lord of Winterfell one day.”

He nodded. “All true. Very wisely observed.” He turned and looked at her very seriously. “My dear, you know that the last thing I want to do is lose you after losing your mother, but,” he said, looking over at Robb, “as the Lady Blackmyre, you have certain duties to fulfill.”

“Yes, Father.” Zora replied.

“What are your opinions about this potential duty?” Lord Blackmyre asked, gesturing slightly at Robb Stark. Zora watched Robb a moment, who was starting to win against her brother again. She had thought very seriously about this after Zerryn had mentioned it to her, knowing that, if her father had an idea like this he would likely follow through.

“If this is your will for me, I will gladly do it.” She said simply. “I cannot pretend and say I love him, because I don’t; however I recognize that there are worse families, and men, to marry.” Her gaze rested on Theon a moment, her anger towards him still alive and well. She looked at her father again. “I think he is a good man, and I think I could be happy with him.”

“I admire your maturity towards this. Most girls your age would not be so quick to accept.”

“I’ve always known this would be my duty. I intend to honor it.” She watched as as Robb began slowly beating back her brother. “I never expected to marry for love. But I respect him, and that is more than some can say.”

“Quite right.” Said her father. “I did not love your mother when we married, but, like you, I respected her. And she became the most cherished woman of my life. The same is true of Lord and Lady Stark.” As he said this, the couple in question came out of the keep. They nodded at Lord Blackmyre and Zora before continuing on their way to watch their son. 

“I found,” he continued, “that love grew from that respect. I hope that the same would be true for you.” Lord Blackmyre put his arm around his daughter and kissed the top of her head. “I will speak to Lord Stark about this soon.”

In the courtyard, Robb was finally able to beat Zerryn, but only just. Robb patted Zerryn on the arm, grinning, while Zerryn begrudgingly seemed to accept his defeat. As Robb went over to speak to his parents he caught Zora’s eye and gave her a small smile, and Zora found she could not help but smile back.


	3. Chapter 3

“Lady Zora? Lord Stark would like a word with you.”

Zora looked up from her meal. She and her brother, along with Jon Snow were in the great hall eating their midday meal. Glancing at Zerryn, who simply nodded ather, Zora got up and followed the servant who had been sent to fetch her. As they walked out of the room, Zora couldn’t help but notice that Robb and her father were missing. She took a breath, steadying her nerves. Although she did not love Robb, she couldn’t help but panic at the thought of him not being happy at the match. She could see the importance of the match, the good that it could do, and she hoped that he could as well.

When they reached Lord Stark’s study the servant knocked at the door. The deep voice of Lord Stark came through, simply saying “Enter.”

The servant opened the door and Zora went in. In front of her, Lord Ned Stark was seated at his desk, covered with papers and books. At his right shoulder was Lady Catelyn Stark, who gave Zora a small smile as she approached. Zora returned her smile; she had always admired Catelyn Stark. 

Zora’s father was sitting in a chair facing Lord Stark’s desk; when his daughter entered he turned and looked at her, but his face was unreadable to Zora as to the outcome of this meeting. Zora cursed her father’s Northern tendencies: they tended to hold in their emotions. And, closest to her but turned away, was Robb. His face was turned towards the windows, looking out into the land outside of Winterfell’s walls, so there too Zora was left without a sense of what he was feeling.

As she approached the desk Zora turned her attention to Lord Stark; she curtseyed to him and Lady Catelyn when she was close. She stood in front of them, clenching her hands tightly in front of her, trying to be true to her Northern roots and not show her emotions.

Lord Stark looked at her a moment before he spoke. “Lady Zora, your father came to me yesterday with the proposal of a betrothal between you and Robb.” He paused, glancing over at Robb, who was still facing the window. He had his hands behind his back, clenching them just like Zora was. He was shifting his weight back and forth on his feet, but even his father’s voice did not make him turn around. Lord Stark continued: “We discussed the matter, my wife and I, and approached Robb about it, and we have decided that we agree with your father that a union between the Starks and the Blackmyres would be beneficial to both families.” 

Zora let out the breath she didn’t know she had been holding. She looked over at Robb, but he still faced away from her. She looked back at Lord and Lady Stark and they were both smiling at her, as was her father. 

“House Blackmyre has always been loyal to House Stark, and my friendship with your father has only increased that. He has saved my life on more than one occasion, so it is my honor to bind out houses in this way.” Lord Stark said. “Before this was made official, I wanted to hear from you that you agree to this union.” 

A little surprised, Zora spoke. “My lord, I am deeply honored and humbled that you find me worthy of your house. House Stark is and always has been an honorable House, one that I would be proud to find myself a part of. “ She hesitated, but continued speaking, directing her words at Robb’s back. “Your son is an respectable man, just like you, my lord. If he would have me, like you say he would, then I would be honored to be his wife.”

All eyes went to Robb, who at that moment turned around. Zora searched his face, but it was unreadable; his eyes only went to his father.

“Father,” he said, his voice a little husky. “Could I speak to Lady Zora alone a moment?”

Lord Stark exchanged a look with his wife, who gave him a small nod. Lord and Lady Stark, along with Lord Blackmyre, left the room. As he passed her, Lord Blackmyre patted his daughter’s arm.

When they were alone, silence stretched out between them. Zora stood there, in the same spot she had been in, watching Robb. He moved to sit in the chair next to the one her father had been occupying. Still not looking at her, he gestured to the now empty chair next to him. She sat down slowly.

Finally, he met her eyes. “Lady Zora,” he said, “how do you really feel about this match?”

Shocked, all Zora could say was “I’m sorry?”

Robb continued to look at her, his gaze now intense and full of an emotion that Zora could not place. Was it hurt? Anger? Embarrassment? None of which made sense in this moment. 

“Tell me now if you do not want this match to go forward.” He said curtly. All she could do was stare at him. She could not understand what he was asking her or why. Did he think she was lying? 

Robb slapped his hands down on the arm of the chair as he rose hurriedly, making her jump. He went back to the window and continued speaking, not looking at her. “I understand if your father forced you into this, or if your brother bullied you into it, but again if you do not wish it to move forward than tell me now so that I can stop it. I do not want to marry a woman against her will.”

At that, Zora found her voice again. “I’m sorry, my lord, if you have been offended by this or have misunderstood me, but I meant what I said to your father. I have no qualms with marrying you if that is what is wished of me. When I said your were respectable, I meant it. I do not lie.” Her voice was quick and angry as she marched over to stand next to him. “And if you really believe my father or brother capable of what you said, or of me bending to their will so easily, perhaps this match better not move forward after all.” 

He turned and looked at her, mild surprise showing on his face. “I did not realize you would take such offense.” He said, trying to appease her. “It was not intended. I was only speaking out of concern of our mutual happiness.”

She looked at him, unsure as to whether this was the whole truth, but his next words were filled with sincerity. “Truly, Lady Zora. As of a few days ago, we were not on the best of terms. Now, with a possible betrothal between us, I wanted to make sure neither of us was being forced into something against their will.”

Zora took a deep breath, steadying herself. “My lord,” she began, making an effort to control her voice and let go of her anger. “Again, I do not lie. You are a respectable and honorable man. I did not have to be dear friends with you the past few years to see that. When my father approached me about this, I very clearly saw my options. I have always been expected to make a good marriage and here my father was giving me the opportunity to make a very good one, one that I think could allow us both to serve the North well and do a lot of good.” She looked him straight in the eyes as she spoke. “I appreciate your concern for my happiness, but I can look out for my own happiness just as well. I would not have said yes if I did not want to do it.”

Robb quirked his eyebrows at her. “I just wanted to make sure we both went into this with our heads clear.” He said slowly. 

“Tell me, what do you really think of the match? Your hesitation and concern for my happiness makes me inclined to think you do not want to do it but are too honorable to say so.”

“Lady Zora,” He said seriously. “Like you, I do not lie. You are from a good house, one that is loyal and esteemed in the North. You have been the lady of that house since your mother passed away, and I have admired you for how well-suited your are for that. While your fierceness, with a sword and without, may be off-putting to some--,” Zora blanched at his words, but he continued speaking with a small smile, “I have always thought it to be an attractive trait.”

She couldn’t help but blush at his words. Robb continued: “Like you, I think this could be beneficial to the North, and could in the process make us both happy.” He paused a moment, looking a bit uncomfortable. “I do have to admit, Lady Zora, that I do not lo--,”

She placed a hand on his arm. She couldn’t help but smile at him as she said, “Lord Robb, I do not have any illusions of love on either side of this and it is not necessary for me. Love is not always a guarantee of a good marriage.”

He chuckled slightly, relaxing a little. “This is true.” He said. 

She looked at him very seriously. “Let me ask you this--do you respect me?”

He nodded. “Of course I do.”

“Do you think I am an honorable woman who would not bring scandal to your house?”

“Yes of course.” He said, laughing slightly.

“Do you think that I could be a good Lady of Winterfell and be a good mother to any children we are fortunate to have?”

He opened his mouth, but only smiled and nodded.

Zora then smiled at him. “Well then, Lord Robb, know that I think those same things are true of you. I believe that is all we need.”

He considered this a moment before speaking, still smiling. “I agree. But maybe, if we are lucky, love could come later.”

She felt a brush creep up on her cheeks as she nodded in agreement. “If we are lucky.”


	4. Chapter 4

The courtyard was quiet around them; Zora and Zerryn were up earlier than most at Winterfell. The cool morning air surrounded them, but both of them were dripping in sweat. The sounds of their swords meeting time and again clanged and echoed around the walls of the near empty space.

Zora could feel eyes on her from all directions, even if they were mostly alone. Ever since Lord Stark had made the official announcement of her and Robb’s betrothal a few days earlier, the people of the castle stared at her more and treated her with more interest. Before, when they first got to Winterfell two weeks ago, she was merely a guest. Now, she was the future Lady of Winterfell. She found that it irritated her; she did not want to be treated differently.

It didn’t help that things were progressing quickly. The engagement had only just been made official to their parents when her father had brought up the wedding date. The Blackmyres usually only stayed about three week at Winterfell, and that time was almost up. The options were to have the wedding before Zora’s father and brother returned to Myrewood or to leave Zora at Winterfell, her family coming back at some undisclosed date for the wedding. 

Lord Blackmyre had thrown out his support for the first idea--the lands around Myrewood had been plagued with an uncommon rise in Wildling attacks. These attacks were quick, untraceable, and bloody. Lord Blackmyre did not know when he would next be able to leave Myrewood to come to Winterfell and, as opposed to an engagement with no end date in sight, he suggested that the wedding take place within the next week, before his departure from Winterfell. He could delay their leaving for a few days so that it was not too quickly planned, but he had a duty to his people and wanted to be there for them, knowing his daughter would be taken care of. Everyone had been a little surprised by the idea, but had agreed that a quick wedding was the best course of action for everybody.

The only downside to this was that Zora was not leaving Winterfell anytime soon, and she did not know when she would see her father or brother again. Although she liked the Starks and knew that she would be happy at Winterfell, they would never replace her blood family. 

Zerryn had seen that she was starting to become overwhelmed by this, and had suggested an early morning spar to blow off some steam. The Blackmyre siblings had always used sparring as a way to work off stress, and this morning Zora was especially grateful for it.

Just then two servant girls were passing, carrying clothing to be laundered, and they paused across from her and Zerryn. They leaned in closer to whisper something and giggled. A flash of anger went through her. Her face grew hot and her hands had a burst of heat go through them.

At that moment, Zerryn swung. He aimed down on her, hard. She parried. His arm bounced back towards him. She twisted away. She thrusted her sword straight out in front of her. It clanged against the armor at Zerryn’s hip.

“Hit!” She called out happily. Zerryn grimaced and walked away, twisting his sword in his hand.

“Are you giving up, brother?” She called playfully. He shook his head as he stooped down and took a rag off the ground.

“No, dear sister, just taking a break.” He said as he cleaned his sword. “Even the greatest warriors need a moment to breath.”

“I’ve never found that to be the case.” Zora replied, beginning to clean her own sword.

Zerryn rolled his eyes and looked over at her. "So, how are you feeling about the betrothal?" He asked.

She shrugged, focusing on her sword in front of her. "Fine, I think. How are you supposed to feel about it?"

"I wouldn't know. You're the first of the two of us to be betrothed."

"Yes, even though you are older than me."

Zerryn grinned a little. "Well, the heir of Myrewood needs to have a good match, not to be taken lightly. That takes time, dear sister."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Or you're just picky."

Zerryn laughed. "That, too." He paused a moment. "But seriously, Zora. are you still okay with this?"

She stopped what she was doing and looked up at him. His face was colored with concern. Although she could not always read other people as well, she could always read her brother. Zora knew that he was scared of the prospect of losing her, and her not wanting to leave in the first place. "Zerryn," she began, "like I told Father, and Lord Stark, and Robb himself, I am perfectly happy with this. No, I'm not in love with him, but I don't think I could ask for a better situation."

"How romantic of you."

"I never said I was romantic." Zora chided. "You and I have both known since we were children that we may not get to choose who we marry. Father never hid that from us."

Zerryn scoffed. "Probably because his father hid that fact from him until his marriage to Mother was already arranged."

Zora gritted her teeth. "No one said grandfather was a kind man." She snapped, before continuing. "But, again, to set your mind at ease, dear brother, I am perfectly content to marry Robb Stark if that is what Father asks of me, and it is, so I am."

Zerryn came up to his sister and shook his head at her, leaning on his sword. "Well, 'dutiful' is not a word I would expect to suit you, Zora, but I'm pleased to say it does." He smiled at her sadly. "As much as I hate the thought of losing you, if it's to Robb Stark I think I could learn to be okay with it. You’re the only people I’ve ever lost a fight to, which, as you have said, if fairly impressive in its own right."

"I'm glad you approve." Zora said, and then in a flash she was on her feet. Her arm swung up with her sword and stopped at her brother's throat. He hadn't even had a chance to react.

"I believe I killed you again, dear brother." She said, grinning, and Zerryn rolled his eyes and walked away again.

From behind her came another giggle. Her back stiffened and her breathing became quick. She whipped around, her braid flying over her shoulder, her eyes searching for those girls.

But they were nowhere to be found. The giggle came again, and Zora looked around her, trying to find the source of the noise. It wasn’t Zerryn, who had begun cleaning his sword again. There were a few other servants around the courtyard, but none looking in her direction and none laughing.

Then the laugh came a third time, and this time Zora’s eyes went upward, to the gallery where she had stood over a week ago and taunted Robb Stark for the last time. And there, looking down at her, was a small girl with dark brown hair. The girl grinned down at Zora.

Zora grinned back. “Lady Arya! You’re up early.”

The girl nodded. “I heard you were practicing and wanted to watch.”

Zora turned to her brother, a question in her eyes, who just shrugged at her in response. She looked back up at Arya. “Why don’t you come down here and try it out yourself?”

Arya looked a bit shocked, but then grinned and clambered off the banister where she had been perched. Seconds later, she approached Zora hesitantly.

Zora took on a business-like air, but winked at her to let her know she wasn't serious. "Now, Lady Arya, have you had any training with the sword?"

Arya shook her head. "Not really. I've swung a sword with Jon a few times, but Father never let me have lessons. But I've watched my brothers loads of times"

Nodding, Zora went over to the rack of practice swords. She pulled out one, testing the weight in her hand before throwing it over to Arya, which Arya tried to grab but it fell at her feet. She pulled another out for herself and walked over to Arya, circling her slowly.

“Now,” Zora began. “The truth of the matter is, if we were to fight, right here and now, you have a pretty decent chance of beating me.” Arya looked surprised, but didn’t say anything. Zora continued. “I’m not saying that you could definitely beat me, but, because you are untrained, your actions would not be as easy to follow as someone who has trained a while.”

“Is that how you beat my brother?” Arya broke in. Zora stopped and glanced over at Zerryn, who was chuckling silently.

Zora straightened her shoulders and took a breath before answering. “In all honesty, most likely yes. Your brother was still a novice by most standards, and I was untrained. He wasn’t able to anticipate my actions because he wasn’t trained enough himself.”

Arya thought about that a moment. “Could you beat him now?” She asked.

Laughing, Zora said “I’m not sure. Now that we are both trained, it would definitely be harder than when I was seven. But let’s focus on you. Let me see your grip.” 

Arya held out her arm, her hand gripping the handle tightly, her knuckles white. Zora tapped her finger on Arya’s tight fist. “Loosen your grip a bit. You don’t want to strangle the sword.”

Dutifully, Arya loosened her fingers, but the sword slipped out of her hand and onto the ground. “I can’t hold it up!” She cried, picking up the sword again.

Holding out her own hand, her fingers loosely holding the hilt of the sword, Zora demonstrated. “You need to hold it tight enough to hold it up, but loose enough so the sword can breathe. It can’t fight for you if it’s suffocating.”

Arya copied Zora’s grip and looked at Zora curiously. “You talk about swords as if they were alive.”

“To me, they almost are.” Zora replied. “Spend enough time with them, and you can see how each sword has its own strengths, its own weaknesses. Fight with them in your hand enough, and they start to feel like a part of you. Now, try and attack me.”

Although she looked hesitant, Arya looked down at her hand, checking her grip, but then lunged straight at Zora. Zora easily twisted out of the way and gestured at Arya. “Try again!” She called.

Arya turned back and raised her sword, but then a voice came from above. “Arya Stark!”

Arya froze and turned towards the voice. Above them, where Arya had been perched earlier, was Arya’s sister Sansa. The only Stark to get her mother’s Tully coloring, Sansa was more a lady than her sister. Zora had always had a soft spot for Arya, knowing the struggle of wanting to be more than just a lady.

Sansa glared down at her sister. “Arya, Septa Mordane has been looking everywhere for you. We have lessons right after breakfast.” She shot Zora a look. “You shouldn’t be out here fighting.”

“But this is so much better than boring lessons with the boring Septa.” Arya whined.

Sensing a fight brewing, Zora stepped in. “Arya, you can’t neglect your lessons. You should go with your sister.” Arya opened her mouth to protest, but Zora leaned over to her and said in her ear “We can practice some other time when your sister isn’t around.”

Grinning, Arya handed her practice sword to Zora and ran into the keep. Sansa nodded curtly at Zora before turning away and walking after her sister.

Chuckling to herself, Zora went and began cleaning the practice swords before putting them away. 

“So you beat Robb because of beginner's luck?” Zerryn asked playfully. Zora rolled her eyes at her brother and picked up her own sword.

“I am not so proud of my own abilities not to recognize that it may have...helped me a little but.” Zora said. “I didn’t have hardly any skills to beat him with back then.”

A voice came from behind Zora. “And what about now?” She turned and saw Theon Greyjoy standing there. She couldn’t help but stiffen at the sight of him. Although Theon’s tormenting of her had lessened throughout the years, Zora found that part of her hated him now as much as she had as a child. 

“What do you want, Greyjoy?” She said through gritted teeth. Her hands gripped the handle of her sword tightly.

“I want to see if you are as good as you say you are.” Theon said, smirking, as if he enjoyed making her react this way. “You went on about how you are the only undefeated sword fighter at Myrewood. Although I guess that could have been you covering for your brother’s sorry defeat.”

Behind her, Zerryn came forward. “She wasn’t lying.” He said.

Theon smirked again, this time at Zerryn. “You admit to being beaten by your own sister?”

“Gladly.” Zerryn said. “She’s beaten me twice today alone. There comes a point when you stop taking offense at the loss and be grateful you last as long as you do.”

Scoffing, Theon said. “I find that hard to believe.”

Again Zora’s hand tightened on her sword. “Are you calling my brother a liar?”

“Not necessarily.” Theon said. “Perhaps he is just blinded by brotherly affection. It may have slowed his reaction time.”

Zora started to move at Theon, her arm pulled back with the sword in hand, but Zerryn’s hand grabbed her wrist before she could complete the swing. He gave Zora a warning glare before turning to Theon. “Trust me when I say that all brotherly affection has not been a part of my fighting for some time. When a ten year old breaks her opponent’s sword and makes her older brother drop to the ground, affection tends to disappear.” He paused. “But, Theon, I warn you from making my sister too angry. She is not a good enemy to have.”

Theon put his hands up in mock surrender. “I do not wish to make the future Lady of Winterfell angry.” Zora glared at him, and he just smiled before continuing. “I only want to see if she is true to her word. I would hate for the people in the North to be misled about their future Wardenness.”

Zora yanked her arm away from her brother’s grip and took a breath before addressing Theon. “I would hate for you to think me a liar, Greyjoy.” She said. “How do you suggest that I prove myself to you?”

Smiling again at her, Theon crossed his arms and said “You should fight Robb.”

From behind Theon a voice said “What?” Robb was standing there, an outraged look on his face. “Theon, did I just hear you not only question Lady Zora’ reputation and skills as a fighter and Lord Zerryn’s honesty, but also suggest that Lady Zora and I fight?”

“You did, my lord.” said Theon, with more confidence than Zora expected. But Zora could see in his eyes that there was flicker of fear.

“I suggest you explain to me why you could possibly think this was acceptable before I beat you to the ground.” Zora had seen Robb this angry on very few occasions. His fists were clenched at his sides and he was breathing heavily. His jaw was set and his brow was furrowed, and Zora couldn’t help but feel proud that this was the man that she was going to marry.

“It’s very simple, my lord.” Theon began, his voice losing a little of the confidence he had had moments ago. “Lady Zora has had a reputation for many years as a successful fighter, but here at Winterfell we have not witnessed it to the magnitude it has been described in. Spars with her brother are not the same as being the only undefeated fighter at Myrewood. I was merely suggesting a demonstration against you, our best fighter, would help the people of Winterfell believe in their future Lady.”

Robb opened his mouth to reply, but Zora cut in. “My lord, may I speak to you a moment?”

He looked at her a moment, before nodding and stepping away from Theon and Zerryn. Robb’s eyes flickered back to Theon as he stood there.

Zora shifted her weight on her feet before speaking. “Robb--,” She hesitated, then began again. “Robb, maybe we should listen to him.”

His brow furrowed at her, and when he spoke his voice was colored with emotion, but she couldn’t figure out what it was. “What,” he said, “do you mean?”

She took a deep breath. “I’m sure he’s not the only one asking that question. The people here hardly know me.” She looked at him very seriously. “If I am to be the Lady of Winterfell, I don’t want my people thinking I’m a coward.” She paused and smiled at him. “Or that my fiance is too afraid to afraid to fight a girl.”

He searched her face a moment and, seeing she was not kidding, he hesitantly returned her smile. “If you’re sure--,” He said, breaking off.

She nodded. “I’m sure.” She said. “Besides, I am curious to see how we match up after all these years.” 

He chuckled a little nervously and, seeing that she was still smiling, he began to laugh a little more.   
She joined in and they turned back to Theon and her brother.

“Well?” Theon asked, quirking his mouth in a way that made Zora sure that he thought she would back down. This spurned her on in her decision.

Robb looked at her, and she nodded. He turned back to Theon. “Lady Zora and I decided we would honor your request.”

Theon’s faced colored with surprise, and Zora saw Zerryn looking at her from the corner of her eye, but she kept her gaze on Theon.

He recovered quickly, and said. “Alright, then. When will it happen?”

Robb looked uncertain, and Zora broke in. “Tonight.” She said, her voice strong and sure. 

“Tonight?” Robb said, shocked. He put a hand on her arm. “Are you sure?”

Zora looked down at his hand, and he quickly removed it. She looked up at him and said, with no waver in her voice, “Tonight. And promise me one thing.”

“What?” Robb asked.

She glanced at Theon before answering. “Don’t hold back.”

~*~*~

That evening, the courtyard was filled with people, vastly different than the morning. Zora was warming up her arm, trying to ignore the feeling in her stomach that made her want to throw up, or at least run and hide. This is no different than any other fight at home, she told herself. It’s no different. No different at all. Maybe if she repeated it enough she would actually believe it. 

Zerryn was watching her cautiously. 

“Are you really sure you want to do this?” He asked.

She glared at him, swinging her arms above her head and back down again. 

“You know,” Zerryn said, “Robb would have told Theon to shove it if you asked him to. He doesn’t want to do this.”

Zora stopped her warm-ups and looked at him. “How do you know?” She asked.

He pointed at Robb, who was across the courtyard with Jon Snow. She looked at him. Robb kept adjusting his gloves and pacing. Jon was saying something to him but it didn’t look like he was listening. He picked up his sword and began swinging it in the empty air, each stroke quicker and harder than the last. His face had an unreadable expression on it.

“See? He’s nervous.” Zerryn said, and Zora looked at him incredulously.

“That’s what he looks like when he’s nervous?” She asked. Zerryn returned her gaze, equally incredulous. When he saw she was serious, he began laughing. 

“What?” She demanded, starting to feel anger building. 

Zerryn shook his head, still laughing. “You’re going to marry this man and you can’t even read his body language!”

Zora blinked at him, but before she could come up with a retort, Theon came sauntering towards her. 

“Ready?” He asked, winking at her. She resisted the urge to spit in his face, and merely nodded. She and Zerryn followed Theon to the middle of the courtyard where everyone was gathered. They made a wide circle, with Robb in the center still pacing. Up above in the walkway were Lord and Lady Stark, along with their other children and the other members of their household. Lord Blackmyre stood a little away from them, looking down at his daughter intenstly. 

That afternoon, after Theon had spread the word that Zora and Robb were going to fight, Lord Blackmyre had pulled her aside. 

“Zora,” He had started, his voice gruff and quick. “Are you sure this is wise?”

She had nodded. “Yes, father. If I don’t, Theon will me and Robb both cowards, and the people of Winterfell will have no choice but to believe him.”

He had looked at her a moment, but nodding at her, seeing the determination in her face. 

“Well, my dear,” He had said. “Try and win for goodness sake.”

Now, striding towards Robb, who was now passing his sword between his two hands, Zora felt her resolve crumble away a little. Then, her father caught her eye and nodded at her, and Zora felt it return. She knew she could win this, and she planned to.

She approached Robb, standing opposite him in the circle. Theon stood between them, grinning between the two of them. Robb approached as well, sword in hand. Behind her, Zerryn passed her her sword and she twisted her wrist before stopping.

Theon began to speak and the people around them quieted. “Well, here we are. Lady Zora Blackmyre of Myrewood is facing Robb Stark, future Lord of Winterfell.” He paused and grinned at Zora. She just stared at him, twisting the sword in her hand again. “Unless the lady wishes to forfeit.”

“You wish.” Zora said, fighting back a more biting retort, and the people around her laughed. Theon just quirked his eyebrow at her before turning to Robb.

“My lord?” He asked.

Robb looked at Zora, who closed her eyes. She took a breath, abandoning her emotions, and she heard Robb say. “As the lady commands.”

“Begin when ready!” Theon called, and Zora opened her eyes to find Theon had left the area, and Robb was facing her with his sword ready.

She moved her feet, beginning to circle Robb, her sword eager in her hand. He followed her movements. Her eyes flickered over his arms and hands, trying to read his movements before he made them. His face was passive and his sword was gripped tightly in his hand.

They continued their circle, neither one making the first move. The crowd around them began murmuring to themselves. Zora saw in Robb’s face that he was not going to make the first move. She realized that he had not believed she would go through with his. 

Heat flooded her face and suddenly she gave over to her body’s instincts. She lunged at Robb. He met her thrust and stopped the blow from landing, but stepped away. She lunged again. Again he deflected her blow but didn’t continue. 

She thrusted lower and his sword met hers again, but this time he swung at her. Her feet moved and she crossed out of the way of his blow. She threw her sword up to meet his, and then time sped up. 

Their swords kept meeting with a frenzy she had not encountered before. The metal clanged loudly through the now nearly silent courtyard. Their feet moved quickly, kicking up dirt that mixed with the sweat on their bodies.

Zora’s arms grew tired from the weight of the sword. She saw on Robb’s face that he was growing tired, too. But that did not stop either of them. 

His sword thrusted towards her right arm, but as she moved to deflect it he feinted. As his sword flew instead to her left side, she ducked down and could hear the sword cutting the air above her. Her hair moved from the air stream. 

She paused a moment, still crouching. Robb moved near her quickly, pulling his sword above his head to cut down on her.

Then she was up. Her right arm held her sword above her head, the vibrations from meeting with Robb’s sword making her arm shake. 

But her left hand was at Robb’s throat, dagger in hand.

He recoiled from the impact of their swords, breathing heavily. Zora twisted her body, moving both her hands to better grip the two weapons she now held, ready to spring when he moved towards her again.

But he didn’t. Instead he dropped his sword to the ground and said clearly: “Yield.”

She dropped her stance, stunned, and the crowd around her began to applaud. She looked at Zerryn, who was grinning broadly at her, and then she glanced at her father above, who smiled at her, a twinkle in his eyes. 

Then someone began speaking. 

“Are you sure, my lord?” Theon said, moving from his place in the crowd. 

Robb bent down and picked up his sword. He answered Theon, his voice breathless but strong. “Yes, Theon, I am sure. Lady Zora is the fiercest competitor I have ever come up against. I don’t think I’ll be able to move my arm much tomorrow.” The crowd laughed, but Theon looked uncertain.

“But, my lord--,” 

Robb held up a hand and Theon stopped speaking. “Trust me when I say,” Robb said, “That Zora is all that she claimed to be.” He winked at Zora before finishing. “Unless you want to try and see if you fair better than I did, Theon.”

Theon blanched before responding in a shaky voice. “No, my lord, I don’t think I will.”

Zora couldn’t help but beam at that.


	5. Chapter Five

The morning of her wedding found Zora in the godswood again. 

She couldn’t say that she was happy. Happy didn’t feel like the right word to describe what she was feeling. Nervous, definitely. Apprehensive, even. But she wasn’t apprehensive in a bad way; just expectant, really. And there was a touch of sadness, as well.

This day was also marked with the fact that her father and brother would be leaving her the next day. Tomorrow was the start of a whole new part of her life, and Zora would have to face it without her brother or father beside her. She felt like she had barely had time to adjust to the idea of marrying Robb before the time was here.

Zora sat underneath the weirwood tree, her bare feet curled up under her. She closed her eyes and listened to the breeze rustle the leaves above her. The wind moved through her hair, blowing the tendrils hanging around her ears against her cheeks. Her back was pressed against the bark of the tree and the water lapped softly against the earth. 

This was why she loved the godswood. Peace and tranquility hung in it like the bloodred leaves on the tree. No matter what state her emotions were in, whether she was so angry she could hardly see or she was so distraught she might not be able to breathe into the next moment, the godswood never ceased to fill her with its calm.

Today, of all days, she needed that calmness in her. 

The last two days had been a blur. Since she and Robb had fought there had been a flurry of things to do to get ready for the wedding feast. The wedding itself was simple; she did not practice the Faith of the Seven and wished for the ceremony to be in the Old Gods style. Robb had agreed, and that was that.

All that remained was to prepare the wedding feast. Lady Catelyn had wanted there to be a celebration, and a feast was decided on. Many of the lords in the area would be attending. Ravens had been sent out as soon as the date of the wedding had been decided. Thankfully, Zora did not have much to do in this case. The important people to her, her father and brother, were already at Winterfell. She did not have many close friends at Myrewood, none that she wanted to halt the wedding for, anyway. All she really needed was her father and brother. 

Zora’s nerves came more from the idea of what came after the wedding. Tomorrow when she woke up she would be the new Lady Stark, the future Lady of Winterfell. While she was used to her duties as the acting Lady of Myrewood, Winterfell was a different animal. Being the lady of the great house of Stark was a different set of duties and expectations than the lady of House Blackmyre. She hoped she could rise to the occasion. 

“My lady?” She opened her eyes and saw her handmaiden, Bancey, standing near her. 

“Yes, Bancey?” Zora asked, closing her eyes again. She heard Bancey settle on the ground near her. 

“It’s almost time to start preparing, my lady.” Bancey said. Zora always thought than Bancey’s voice sounded like velvet. It was deep, deeper than most women, but always soft and comforting. Bancey had been with Zora for many years, becoming almost like an older sister to her. They were close in age, although Bancey was older than her. She was older than Zerryn, as well. Throughout Zora’s life, Bancey had always been a source of comfort and counsel for her. Thankfully, Bancey would stay with Zora at Winterfell.

“Bancey, what do you mean? It is still early. The ceremony isn’t for several hours.” Zora could hear the agitation in her own voice. It came out of her before she could stop it. Bancey seemed to know better, and answered her without remarking on it. 

“My lady, you have been out here several hours. It is close to midday, and if we want to set your hair properly it will take a long time.”

Zora opened her eyes again and looked to the sky. To her surprise the sun was almost in the middle of the sky. The hours had passed more quickly than she realized.

She stood and gestured for Bancey to follow her. “You are right, Bancey. Let’s go.”

Bancey stood, but did not follow right away. When Zora turned and looked at her, Bancey gestured to Zora’s shoes in her hands.

“Perhaps you should put your shoes on, my lady?”

Zora gave Bancey a wicked grin. “The people at Winterfell might as well get used to it. I’m sure this won’t be the first or last time I shock them.”

Bancey didn’t say anything, only rolled her eyes before following Zora.

~*~*~

“Do you think I’m ready for this?”

Zora’s voice shook a little as she spoke. She kept her eyes closed so as not to see Bancey’s face, but she felt Bancey’s fingers hesitate a moment before continuing to wash her hair. Zora lay in her tub, Bancey cleaning Zora’s hair carefully. Bancey always created intricate styles for Zora for special occasions, which always necessitated cleaning her hair diligently. 

While she hated herself a little for speaking of the doubt that weighed in her mind, Zora could not help herself. She normally kept her emotions in but at this moment she felt as if she would burst if she did any longer.

“Of course I do.” Bancey said, her voice comforting as always. But even that did not stop Zora’s fears.

“But what if I mess up? What if a visiting lord make me angry like Theon does and--,”

“I doubt anyone will make you as angry as Theon, my lady.”

Zora scoffed a little. “True.” She said. “He always knows what to say to rankle me. I’ve never understood why he always does that.”

Again, Bancey’s hands paused. “Do you really not understand?” She said, a little incredulous.

Zora opened her eyes and turned around to look at her. “Do you?” She asked.

Bancey gave a small smile. “He isn’t too difficult to understand.”

Cocking her eyebrow, Zora said “Enlighten me, then.”

“When you were children, Theon saw you as an easy target. He was an angry boy who was taken from his home, abandoned by his father, now in the company of the people who had killed his brothers. You, a small girl, got caught in the middle of that.”

Zora nodded. “That much was obvious. What about the past few years? We are not children anymore. Things have changed.”

“Exactly.” 

Zora blinked. “What do you mean?” Now Zora was the one incredulous.

Bancey smiled again. “Things are changing for Theon. Robb has become one of his best friends, although the Starks are not his family. And now you are coming between that. He has seen Robb’s feeling towards you, how things will be changing yet again, and he responds by--,”

“By acting like an ass.”

Laughing, Bancey nodded. “Yes, my lady.”

Zora furrowed her brow at Bancey. “Your explanation makes sense on some points, but I don’t think it fully explains Theon’s actions.”

“No, my lady. Only Theon can really do that. But I believe what I’ve said is true. Plus--,” She broke off, giving Zora a sly grin. “He may have also been acting in response to his own feelings for you.”

Zora sputtered and rolled her eyes. “I refuse to believe that either Robb or Theon have feeling for me.”

Merely grinning, Bancey simply said, “As you wish, my lady.” 

Throwing up her hands, Zora turned back around and sunk into the water. “I will never understand these men.” She said, and sunk her head lower under the water as Bancey’s chuckle echoed around her.

~*~*~

The evening was dark and quiet. There was barely a breeze in the trees, and the air was cool and light. The only thing Zora could hear was the feet of her and her father moving through the grass. As she walked, Zora couldn’t help but flex her feet, the urge to be barefoot in the godswood strong. But this was not the moment.

Her dress swished along the grass softly. It was a soft cream color, one that Zora had happened to bring from home. There had been no time to make a new dress, but Bancey had embroided some silver thread throughout to make the dress glisten, in honor of House Stark. On Zora’s shoulders was her Blackmyre cloak, a dark green with soft white fur around the top. On the fastenings were her house’s sigil, the pawprint of the snow bear. It felt heavy on her shoulders as she walked with her father. 

Lord Blackmyre led his daughter towards the weirwood tree. There was already a circle of people there. Torches flickered in the darkness, making the atmosphere close and intimate. Zora kept her eyes fixed on the tree ahead of her, not being able to bring herself to directly look at the people watching her approach. 

She instead focused on breathing, the tactic that always prepared her for a spar. But even deep breathing did not calm her. Why was she this nervous? She had agreed to this because she know that Robb was one of the few men in the North that she could be happy with. But now, as she slowly approached him, all she wanted to do was run and hide. Her normal escape would be to the godswood, but right now even being in the godswood did not help.

Zora was clutching her father’s arm, one of her rare instances of fear, and her father placed his hand on top of her in a reassuring way. He squeezed it slightly and when she looked at him, winked at her. 

As they got closer, Zora’s eyes flickered over the people in attendance. The Stark family, as well as Theon stood to one side. Several members of their household were also there, and Zora saw Jon Snow standing behind them. 

Across from the Stark household was her own. Zerryn stood close, smiling at her. She returned his smile weakly. The members of their household they had brought with them stood around Zerryn as well, including Bancey. Bancey’s grin, like Zerryn’s was again weakly returned. 

And in the middle of all of these people, where Zora had kept her gaze from going, stood Lord Ned Stark and Robb. Lord Stark stood in the center, Robb to his left. Lord Stark looked stoic and serious as always, but there was a glimmer in his eyes that Zora believed to be pride. 

Robb was looking at her. In his eyes, Zora was thankful to be able to see and recognize the nervousness she felt as well.

After what felt like an eternity she and her father were there, standing before them. Slowly, Lord Stark spoke.

“Who comes before the Old Gods this night?”

Beside her, still holding her arm, her father responded. “Zora, of the House Blackmyre, comes here to be wed. A woman grown, trueborn and noble. She comes to beg the blessing of the Gods. Who comes to claim her?"

Zora’s breath caught in her throat as Robb stepped forward.

“Robb, of the House Stark,” he said, “heir to Winterfell. Who gives her?”

“Lord Zeckery, of the House Blackmyre, who is her father.”

Lord Stark looked at Zora as he spoke his next words. “Lady Zora, will you take this man?”

Zora looked at Robb, smiling a little, then said, “I take this man.”

Robb smiled back at her and stepped forward, his hand out. Slowly, she let go of her father’s arm, who was beaming at her as she walked away. She stepped forward and took Robb’s hand. Together they knelt before the weirdwood tree.

Silence surrounded them. Peace and calm flooded over Zora and she closed her eyes as the wind picked up and blew threw her hair. In the presence of the weirwood tree and the Old Gods, Zora finally felt her uncertainty leave her. She opened her eyes and saw Robb was smiling at her again. 

Together they rose, and turned towards each other. Robb stepped forward and undid the Blackmyre cloak around her shoulders. He handed it to someone behind Zora. Then she saw Lady Catelyn step forward and hand Robb a new cloak, this one a dark grey, a direwolf on the fastenings. He placed it around her shoulders and slowly fastened it there. As he finished, the people around them began to leave, turning to go back into the keep for the feast. But Zora and Robb remained where they were, his hands still on the fastenings of her cloak, their eyes only on each other.

Then they were alone. Robb dropped his hands and his eyes. Zora again saw something on his face that she couldn’t place. The breeze blew around them and Zora clasped her hands in front of her, not sure if she should speak or not. But then Robb broke the silence.

“That’s it then, I guess.” He said softly.

“Yes.” Zora said. “I’ve always liked the simplicity of it. No complications. Just us agreeing to what we are going to do.”

He nodded and looked at her again. He stepped closer to her and opened his mouth to say something, but hesitated. He furrowed his brow slightly and seemed to steel himself. “Zora, with your permission I would like to kiss you.”

The breath went out of Zora and she blinked up at him. But when she saw he was not joking, she nodded slowly. Robb stepped closer again and looked in Zora’s eyes a moment before reaching forward and gently pulled her face to his, pressing his lips softly to hers. Zora instinctively closed her eyes and smiled into the kiss. Robb’s arms went around her waist and pulled her closer, kissing her harder. 

Then, he broke away. Zora looked at him, a little breathless. She had not been expecting to enjoy kissing him so much. He returned her gaze and smiled before speaking. 

“Shall we go inside, Lady Stark? I believe there’s a feast in our honor.” He held out his arm to her.

Smiling back, she took his arm and replied, “Yes, let’s go, Lord Stark.”

~*~*~

Inside, the feast was in full swing. People were laughing, eating, and drinking. Zora sat next to Robb at the high table, his father and mother on his other side. Below the table, Robb held Zora’s hand loosely, every once in a while looking at her and squeezing it slightly. She sipped her wine with a smile on her lips.

She watched the feast taking place, people growing more and more rowdy. She saw Arya being led to bed by the septa with an unhappy look on her face. 

Zerryn was sitting at a table with Jon Snow. The two of them were talking calmly, seemingly ignoring the party around them. Zerryn had never been one for partaking the same as everyone else, and Jon was obviously on edge being there in the first place. Zora was sure that Lady Catelyn had not wanted him there, much like she never did, but Robb had insisted. He was his brother, after all. 

Theon was at another table, drinking and laughing with other men. As Zora watched, Theon’s eyes met hers, and anger and hate filled Zora as he looked at her. She looked away from him and looked at Robb again, who was laughing at the antics of some of his men. She smiled at him, finding she loved the sound, and he felt her gaze on him, turning to her.

“What are you smiling at, my lady?” He asked her playfully.

She grinned and replied, “Oh, nothing, my lord.” 

Robb smiled back and lifted her hand and kissed the back of it softly. Zora felt a blush creep up onto her cheeks. 

Robb opened his mouth to say something, but someone in the crowd began speaking loudly.

“My Lord Stark, I believe it is time for the bedding!” Zora’s eyes flickered over the people and was unsurprised to see Theon standing on a bench, calling out to Lord Stark. The people around him began pounding their goblets on the tables and chanting “Bed, bed, bed!”

Ned Stark glanced over at Robb, who turned to Zora uncertainly. 

“My lady, if you are uncomfortable with this I will tell them no.” He said over the chants of the crowd.

Zora rolled her eyes before she responded. “Robb,” she said, “This is a tradition. Let’s just get it over with.”

Robb raised his eyebrows at her, but smiled slightly and turned back to his father and nodded. Lord Stark stood and spoke to the crowd.

“Let us bed them!” He called out, although his voice gave away his displeasure.

Zora steeled herself as men came pouring up to them, pulling her out of her chair and lifting her in the air. Men’s hands began pulling at her dress as they carried her out of the grand hall and up to Robb’s room. By the time they reached the door her dress was off of her and she was left in her shift. The men opened the door and threw her onto the bed, calling and joking but she tried not to listen too closely. They stood there a moment as a crowd of women pulled Robb in, as well. His clothes were disheveled as well, but he was laughing. She rolled her eyes as he began gesturing the people from the room and closed the door behind them. She could hear them yelling down the hallway as they returned to the feast, leaving the room quiet.

Robb turned to her, where she was still sitting on the bed, and suddenly the silence felt overwhelming. She had been fully aware of this part of the wedding, as well, but had not given it much thought until this moment. Robb wasn’t saying anything, but Zora knew he also felt uncomfortable. 

All business, Zora stood and said “Well, let’s get to it.” She reached and pulled the pins from her hair and it tumbled around her shoulders, it’s perfume pervading the air. 

Robb crossed to her and said softly, “Zora.”

She looked up at him and met his gaze, which was heavy and felt as though it was boring through her. He leaned forward and kissed her gently, but this kiss was different than before. This one was deeper, more intentional. He pulled back after a moment, looking into her eyes again, and she found that her voice was gone. 

After a moment, Robb reached forward gently and slowly pulled her shift from her shoulders. It fell into a heap at her feet with a soft rustle. She felt the urge to look away from his gaze, heated with something she again couldn’t place, but found she was stuck. She couldn’t look away from him as he slowly drew closer.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

The morning light was creeping through the windows, all misty and soft. As Zora opened her eyes it took her a minute to adjust to where she was. There was a moment of panic as she struggled to remember the room she was now in. She had woken the same way over the past two weeks since her wedding to Robb. 

Robb was in the bed next to her, his face leaning towards her and his arm across her waist. He was still asleep, breathing soft and deep. Instead of getting up, Zora laid still, listening to Robb’s soft breathing. It surprised her how quickly she had come to feel comfortable around him. At first, it felt stiff and rigid when he was near.

The morning after their wedding they had woken around the same time. Zora had opened her eyes and found that Robb was laying next to her awake. They had glanced at each other and smiled, but didn’t say anything. Saying something at that moment would have broken the fragile bubble that it felt like they were in. Instead they moved around each other silently, dressing for the day. Bancey had come in and fixed Zora’s hair, and even then no one said a word. Zora was not used to feeling uncomfortable. She knew what to expect, for the most part, what it would mean to be the Lady of Winterfell, to be Lady Stark. What she had not expected, not really, was what it would mean to be simply Robb’s wife.

Bancey had left after fixing Zora’s hair, quirking her eyebrow at Zora as she left. Zora was left alone with Robb again. She realized then that she had only been alone with Robb on only about three occasions. Why did she ever think she could do this?

“Well, my lady, shall we go down and get breakfast?” The sound of Robb’s voice made her jump a little. It was strained and stressed, almost too uptight.

She could not stop herself from rolling her eyes. She was uncomfortable too, but did he really have to be so formal about it?

“Really, Robb? You’ve seen me naked. I think you can call me Zora now with no embarrassment.”

Then it was like the tension broke. Robb chuckled and smiled at her, a genuine smile, and Zora found herself returning it in kind.

This morning was very different. Now, they had been married two weeks, and were adjusting to each other. They started each day getting ready, sharing some discussion. Sometimes, if they were in the mood, they made love. But other days they went about their business and got ready to face the day. Always, though, they went down to the hall together, walking side by side. They were sometimes silent but now it wasn’t as strained. Zora found she was happy with the way things were.

When they got to the hall, he smiled at her and gestured for her to enter first. She made her way to the front of the hall, Robb close behind. She could hear people whispering as they passed, but she chose to ignore it. Now she was their Lady, and someday the whispering would stop, even if she had to make it.

Zora sat down at one of the tables near the front of the hall. Lord and Lady Stark sat at the high table, quietly conversing. Maester Luwin sat near Lord Stark, and they seemed to be discussing something serious. Zora felt like they were always discussing something serious.

Near Zora, across the table, was Jon Snow, Lord Stark’s bastard. Robb, who had been following Zora, squeezed her shoulder as he now passed her and went up to speak to his father. This left Zora alone with Jon. She smiled at him politely, which he returned, but then the two fell silent. Zora had never really interacted with Jon. Not that she disliked him, but he tended to keep to himself. He was always quiet, with his dark brooding eyes. Zora had found herself looking at him over the years, trying to see Lord Stark in him. She could see him in the way Jon acted; Lord Stark’s honor and sense of duty was passed onto his sons very clearly. But in his looks Jon hardly resembled Lord Stark. When she had understood what it meant to be a bastard, she was surprised--Lord Stark was the last person, besides her father, who she would expect to have a bastard.

Jon shifted in his seat across from her, and Zora struggled to think of something to say, but found that she couldn’t. She shifted as well, glancing at him, when a servant boy brought her a plate of food. She smiled at him graciously, turning her attention to her food. Silence still pressed on them, but this time, just when Zora was about to break the silence, someone else did it for her.

“A letter has come for you, my lady.” A servant girl came up from behind her, handing her an envelope. As Zora took it, she recognized the bear seal in wax. Her heart skipped as she tore open the seal, and she almost wanted to cry when she saw Zerryn’s familiar handwriting.

 

My dear sister,

I am glad to hear things are getting easier. I told you that you would adjust well. Soon enough the whispers and the talk will cease, although I know you will be glad to shut them up however you can. Just be cautious--you don’t have your sensible older brother there with you to keep your impulses in check!

Things here at Myrewood are the same as always, although suddenly it seems a lot smaller without you here. We’ve been back almost a week and I still find myself walking to your rooms or the training grounds to tell you something. However, I can deal with the loss of you as Father keeps me very busy. 

The big news here are the increased number of wildling attacks. You know they were a pressing matter before we left, but in our absense it only got worse. Father and I have been going out almost daily to either stop the fighting or to help the wounded, if there are any left. This attacks are some of the most vicious I have ever seen, and Father has said likewise. He doesn’t talk about it too much (you know how Father is), but I can tell that these attacks worry him. Myrewood is farther north than Winterfell, but even still these many attacks this far south of the Wall are troubling. I heard Maester Korren said something to Father about White Walkers, but you know how Maester Korren likes to tell stories.

I only tell you these things to keep myself from talking about how much we miss you, not to worry you. Father and I are both sure this is only temporary and that the wildlings will be back beyond the wall before long. 

Father sends his love, and I do as well.

Your brother,

Zerryn

 

Zora’s breathing was heavy as she read the letter. She was no stranger to wildling attacks. The Freefolk had been sending raids below the wall ever since she could remember. But this many, and this violent, could not be good news, no matter what Zerryn said. If only she could be there--

“Zora?”

A voice at Zora’s elbow caused her to stir out of her reverie. She turned and saw Arya sitting next to her. Behind her, Zora saw Sansa glance their way and turn to sit with some of her friends. Robb was still talking to Lord Stark, although he glanced back at her and gave her a quick smile. She returned it, and turned her attention to Arya.

“How are you today, Arya?” She asked, starting to eat at her food. Zerryn’s letter had taken away some of her appetite, but not enough for her to starve herself.

“Fine, I guess.” Arya replied glummly. 

“Is something the matter?” Zora asked. Arya had taken to confiding in Zora since she and Robb had gotten married. Zora knew that Sansa and she were not very close, so Zora was happy to be an older sister to Arya.

“Septa Mordane said I couldn’t train today with Bran. She said I had to go to lessons, and that ‘training with weapons was no place for a lady’” Arya’s voice grew low as she mimicked the Septa. Zora could not keep a laugh from escaping her lips.

“What?” Asked Arya incredulously.

“Nothing,” Zora said, another giggle escaping her. Arya kept looking at her, so Zora continued. “It’s just that, the Septa must not think very much of me if she really thinks that.”

Arya shrugged. “She said that, while you had the breeding of a lady, she thinks you’re too wild for Robb to be marrying.”

Zora laughed again, this time louder, and she saw Jon Snow looking at her from the corner of her eye. 

Arya said, her voice a little bitter. “I told her that was rude and I would much rather be like you than be boring like her or Sansa.”

Zora cleared her throat, stifling her laughter. “Arya, that’s not a nice thing to say.” 

“But she wasn’t nice either!”

“I know.” Zora said calmly. “But she is your teacher and caretaker and you need to show her respect.”

“I guess.” Arya said, glum again. 

Zora thought a moment, looking at Arya, before speaking. “You know, Arya, I had a teacher who once who tried to tell me I couldn’t train either. She said ladies didn’t play with weapons. Do you know what I did?”

“What?”

“I kicked her in the shins and ran to the training ground.”

Now it was Arya’s turn to giggle. Zora did too, but she kept her voice serious as she continued. “But, she told my father, who came and found me. Do you know what he said to me?”

“You should have kicked her harder?”

Zora smiled but shook her head. “No. He told me that I was lucky to be born into the family that I was. He told me that not all families allow women to learn weapons, and that I was even luckier because I had a talent for them.”

Arya smiled, but Zora kept speaking. “But, he also told me that there was a time and a place for training, and a time and a place for lessons. He said that, for the rest of my life, I would have to learn to balance between my duties and my desires. Does that make sense?”

Arya blinked at her and started to nod, but then shook her head.

Zora laughed a little but continued. “It means that while I may want to learn to swordfight and just get better than that, I still had other responsibilities. If I ever wanted to be able to achieve something someday, I had to learn to take care of what was expected of me first, and then I could do what I wanted.” Zora’s eyes flitted around the room before landing on the servant girl who brought her Zerryn’s letter. “Do you see that girl there?”

Arya followed Zora’s gaze and nodded. 

“Do you think she would rather be stuck carrying people’s food all morning, or would she rather be allowed to sing and sew all day?” 

Arya thought a moment before answering. “Probably getting to sing and sew.”

Zora nodded in agreement. “Why doesn’t she just do that, instead of doing work?”

“Because it’s her job, and she wouldn’t get paid if she didn’t do her work.”

“Exactly.” said Zora. “Her job is to serve food and clean and take care of keeping up this hall. When she has done her job, she can spend her time like she wants. But her job comes first.” Zora looked very carefully at Arya. “You have a job to do, too. You are the daughter of Lord Stark, so your job looks a little different. You are expected to be in lessons and learn how to sing and sew and all other sorts of things that ladies need to know. And, after all that’s done--,”

“I can spend my time how I like.” Arya finished. She thought about it for a moment. “I guess I can be okay with that, if you put it like that.”

“Good.” Said Zora, smiling at her. Just then, Sansa came up and led Arya away for their lessons. Arya didn’t put up a fight this time, which Zora saw as a small victory. 

She sat there a moment longer, but then decided that she, because she had more of a choice, would go herself to train. As she made her way down to the training grounds, Zora gathered up her skirt and tied it into a practiced knot, tucking it into her belt around her waist. She always layered her dresses with soft leggings so as to better train in. When she was a child, she would steal Zerryn’s pants from his room because she could better swordfight in them than in skirts, until finally her father grew tired of Zerryn and Bancey’s complaints, and Zora’s as well, and commissioned the seamstress to make her some of her own. 

It was early enough in the day that there were not too many people around yet. When she got to the practice ground and began to stretch. She was circling her arms over her head when, for the third time that morning, a voice came from behind her. 

“I heard what you said to Arya.” 

She turned and saw Jon Snow standing there, watching her. 

“It was not a secret, Jon Snow. I did not say it to her in confidence.” She continued her stretching, pulling her arms in front of her, as he came nearer to her.

“What I mean is, I think it was good, what you said to her.”

She merely raised an eyebrow at him. She could not see what he meant by saying this to her.

“I mean,” he said, taking a breath, obviously struggling a little bit. “I mean, I think it was good for Arya to hear that. From someone like you.”

“Someone like me?” She asked, going over and grabbing her practice sword. She began going through her warm-ups with the sword, getting her arm used to the weight.

He hesitated before speaking again. “Someone that she looks up to. Someone who is what she wants to be.”

“You mean, a woman who understands the struggle of being a woman in a world that does not take kindly to women having just as much power as men?”

“Yes!” He said, but then blinked. “Well, what I mean is--,”

Zora held up her hand to stop him, grinning. “I understand your meaning, Jon Snow. Arya needs to be encouraged, but she also needs to be checked from time to time.” He nodded gratefully. She smiled at him again. “Between the two of us, I think we could do good for her. Do you agree?”

He nodded again and, giving her a small bow, turned to leave. Before he was too far away, Zora called after him.

“Jon!” 

He turned back to her. She gestured to the sword in her hand. “Would you want to train with me for a few minutes? It’s easier with a partner.” He hesitated a moment, but before he could answer she spoke again. “I promise to take it easy on you.”

He grinned and nodded, walking over and grabbing a practice sword.

For the next few minutes, their spar lasted. Zora was happy to find that Jon was a good sparring partner--not as good as Zerryn or Robb, but she still felt a good challenge with him. They continued for a few minutes before stopping and taking a break, both breathing heavily. They were just about to begin again when Robb approached.

“What are you up to today, my lady?” Robb said, leaning on the fence post and grinning at Zora. 

“Oh, you know,” She replied, panting. “Just getting some exercise.”

“I thought I already gave you some exercise today.” He said, winking at her. She rolled her eyes, grinning, but she saw Jon blush a deep red.

“I’m surprised at you, Lord Stark, for your suggestive remarks.” She threw back sarcastically. He walked up to her and put his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead. 

“Don’t lie, it doesn’t suit you.” He said to her. She laughed and pulled away from him playfully, going to put her sword. Jon avoided eye contact with either of them. 

“I was just on my way to do some training with Bran.” Robb said, to both her and Jon. “We said we would help him practice with the bow.” Jon nodded and went to put his sword away too. Robb turned to Zora. 

“Care to join?” He said to her. “I’ve seen you shoot a bow. You need just as much practice as Bran.” She swatted at him, laughing. This time she heard Jon laughing behind her as well. 

“Yes I will join, if only to prove to you I am equally skilled in this area as with the sword.” As she spoke she started walking ahead of them to the training area, but Robb grabbed her arm as she passed him. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her quickly. 

“I never said you weren’t skilled, my lady, only that you need practice.” 

She grinned up at him. “If only I had someone who could help me practice.” She said in a mock mournful tone. 

“I think I could find someone to do the job, my lady.” Robb retorted, winking at her again. She laughed again and pulled away from him to walk to where Bran was waiting.

While Jon and Robb worked with Bran, Zora stood near Rickon. Both the young Stark boys were eager to learn and to be just like their big brothers. Zora found them very endearing, although she could tell that Robb sometimes got easily frustrated with them sometimes. Jon was more patient, but Robb never stopped helping them.

After a while, Lord and Lady Stark came to watch as well, standing above Zora and Rickon. She curtseyed to them when they approached and they smiled back. Zora knew that her proper place was up next to them, watching and not participating, but she couldn’t draw herself away from being in the thick of it. She found that she was enjoying her life with the Starks. Things were better than she could have imagined.

As she stood there, laughing as Bran chased Arya for sneaking away from her lessons and making a better shot than him, Zora saw Ser Rodrik approach Lord and Lady Stark. All three of their faces grew grim at whatever he said to them. As he walked away, coming down to approach Robb, Jon, and Bran, she couldn’t help but feel a sense of foreboding at whatever would come next.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

“I do not understand why Bran is going with you. He’s only ten!” Zora couldn’t help the indignation in her voice. She knew it wasn’t Robb’s decision, but she was still annoyed. And hurt, as she was not going as well.

“I believe I was around ten when I saw my first execution.” Robb said as he readied his horse. They were in the stables, Jon and Robb getting ready to ride to the beheading of the deserter from the Night’s Watch. Bran and Theon were going as well, in addition to other men important to Winterfell. Rather than fight the battle of not being allowed to go, Zora focused her energy on the issue of Bran being forced to.

“As was I,” she quipped, “but Bran is different; can you not tell? I am not sure he should see such things.”

“Winter is coming.” Robb said, turning and facing her. His face was colored with another emotion that she couldn’t read, although her instincts told her it was irritation. “Father does not need to ask you before he makes a decision.”

“But--,” She protested, but Robb was already walking past her. He quickly kissed her cheek, but kept walking, Jon following meekly behind. She furrowed her brow and huffed, walking behind them. She stood at the gate and watched them go, fighting the urge to pull Bran off his horse and take his place. Bran gave her a weak smile as he passed, looking almost sick to his stomach. Robb inclined his head towards her, but no sign of affection was there with it. She sighed as the group began galloping towards the execution site. She had feared he would tire of her before too long. 

Zora turned and began walking back into the keep and saw Lady Catelyn also watching the party depart. They met eyes across the courtyard, and Zora saw her own emotions reflected in Lady Catelyn. She walked towards her and curtseyed before her. Lady Catelyn inclined her head to Zora, and the two turned and watched the horses that were now almost in the distance.

Zora glanced at Lady Catelyn. “You do not think Bran should be going, either, do you?” She said delicately. 

Lady Catelyn drew a breath before turning to Zora. “Frankly, my dear, no.” She sighed and turned to go into the keep, Zora following. “But Lord Stark felt that it was time.” 

Zora fought back the urge to scoff at that. They made their way into the main hall, where Lady Catelyn was organizing new linens and candles that had been brought in. Zora fell into helping her. She knew that one day, this would be her job. While she had experience at Myrewood of doing this, Winterfell was much larger and more active. She had begun helping Lady Catelyn whenever she could, although she always made time to take a break and spend time how she enjoyed it. In addition to practicing with her sword, Zora had found the library at Winterfell to be much better than Myrewood’s and had begun spending some time there. 

Zora folded some pieces of linen, some new napkins, while Lady Catelyn discussed with Maester Luwin some other matters. Zora kept thinking about Robb’s face as he left earlier. Was he really that irritated with her? She knew she could come on strong, that she had trouble holding in her opinions. Zerryn and her father had, on more than one occasion, snapped at her because she was being so hard-headed. She had just hoped that it would take a little longer with Robb before she annoyed him. Maybe when he came back she could make things better. 

She sighed, shaking her head. Why did she care so much? They were already married; it’s not like they had a choice in the matter now. They were stuck with each other. So what if she annoyed him? She had opinions. Zora had never been one to withhold her feelings. He should be lucky she hadn’t started fighting him on being allowed to go to the execution. 

But that look on his face...No, Zora told herself. You are not going to obsess over this. He can be irritated if he wants to. You are not going to make yourself crazy. Easier said than done.

Zora found that her head was too distracted to be of any help to Lady Catelyn, so she excused herself and went to the Godswood. 

Once there, she took off her shoes and sat on the ground, dipping her toes in the icy water. She closed her eyes and listened to the breeze through the leaves, the birds in the distance. Peace was slowly coming back to her. Every time she came here, it was like she was refreshing her mind. She stayed there for an hour or so, until she heard the hoofbeats and horn call of the party returning. She pulled on her shoes and quickly made her way to the gate to greet them.

When they came back, the men looked solemn. Not surprising considering where they came from. She searched Bran’s face as he rode up, but he seemed surprisingly happy. She had a moment of concern before she saw that he was holding something small and fluffy in his arms. 

“Look, Zora!” He called as he rode past, holding the furry thing up, but he was still moving towards the stables and she couldn’t quite see what it was.

“What in the--,” 

“We found direwolves.” She turned and saw Robb, still on his horse behind her. She walked over to him and saw that he had two furry animals in his arms. She looked at him quizzically, and he passed her one of them, chuckling.

She took the small, soft animal into her arms. He had the appearance of a wolf, but his eyes were more intelligent than any wolf she had ever seen. His eyes were yellow, and his fur was white and grey. He nestled quite contently in her arms. She looked back up at Robb, who smiled. 

“There was a dead direwolf, who had six pups left behind. Jon, being the noblest of all of us, convinced Father to let us bring them back.”

“So we get to keep him?” She asked, enchanted with the animal in her arms. Robb dismounted and, still holding the other pup, kissed her on the cheek and said “Yes, my lady, we get to keep him. This one is for Sansa.”

Zora took the pup to her and Robb’s room while he gave Sansa her new pet. The pup began wandering around the room, poking his head into everything. Zora giggled at the pup as Robb came in. 

He grinned, and Zora found she was filled with relief that he was treating her more warmly than before he left. 

Robb began taking off his heavy cloak. “Have you thought of a name for him, yet?” He asked.

“No, not yet.” She replied, laying on the bed and watching the pup put his head in one of her boots. She laughed again, and Robb laid down next to her.

“How about Grey Wind?” He asked. When she looked at him he continued. “While we were riding back, we stopped for a moment and let the pups run. He was the fastest runner in the litter by far, looking like just a grey wind on the grass.” 

Zora looked at the little pup, who was indeed a smoky color, and nodded at Robb. “Grey Wind it is.” She said. She sighed. “Direwolves, this far south?” She asked, voicing the thought that she had had since Robb had explained what the small fluffy animals were. He shrugged. 

“Father and Ser Rodrick couldn’t explain it either. They wanted to kill the pups. Theon agreed with them.” 

“Of course he did.” Zora muttered. 

Grey Wind, who had still been investigating Zora’s boot, had now gotten his head stuck in the boot. He tried to lift his head up but couldn’t release it, flopping onto the ground and whining slightly. Zora laughed again, this time harder, and got up to release him. He shook his head and began wandering again. Zora turned back to Robb, who was staring at her.

“What?” She asked, feeling self-conscious.

“I love your laugh.” He said, very matter-of-factly, but even still made Zora blush a little. She sat back on the bed next to him, and Robb leaned over and kissed her slowly on the lips. Zora closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss, feeling relief again as the emotion behind this kiss was so different than the other ones she had received from him that day. Maybe he wasn’t frustrated with her after all.

They broke apart and she smiled at him, feeling a little flushed. Grey Wind jumped onto the bed next to them with one of Zora’s stocking in his mouth, chewing on it. Zora laughed but did not take it from him. Grey Wind laid next to them, pulling on the stocking contentedly. Zora glanced at Robb and asked hesitantly, “How did Bran fair?”

“He did well. He didn’t turn away, he watched the whole thing like Father wanted.”

Zora couldn’t help herself. She asked, “And the man?” 

Robb shrugged, stroking Grey Wind’s fur. “Nothing out of the ordinary. He wanted us to tell his family he wasn’t a coward.” 

“He was a deserter. I don’t think that’s much better.” Zora replied, tugging at the stocking in Grey Wind’s mouth, making the pup pull back, his tail wagging. Robb got up and pulled a new shirt from the wardrobe.

As he pulled his shirt over his head, Robb said, “He said he saw White Walkers, and that’s why he left. He wanted to warn us.”

Zora felt her blood run cold. “White Walkers?”

“It was just a story. Father didn’t believe him. Who would? There haven’t been White Walkers for centuries..”

Zora got up and rifled through the letters on the desk in their room. She found Zerryn’s letter from earlier that day and handed it to Robb.

“I received this from Zerryn this morning. He said that the Maester at Myrewood also mentioned White Walkers. The free folk are coming farther and farther south of the Wall, attacking more and more people. You found a direwolf. Something isn’t right. Maybe these stories about the White Walkers are true.” Zora felt breathless as she spoke. She had heard the stories about White Walkers as stories to frighten children. But there was something in these stories, and all that was happening now, that made her more likely to believe in them. All her instincts were nudging her towards taking these claims seriously. 

Robb took the letter and glanced through it, reading Zerryn’s last paragraph closely. He looked up when he finished and held the letter out to Zora.

“Zora, it’s just a story. Zerryn does not seem to believe your Maester. The deserter today was just trying to save himself. There’s no credibility in this.”

Zora scoffed, her face beginning to grow hot. “So you’re telling me that you are just going to ignore this? You won’t even try to look into it?”

Robb shrugged, turning away from her. “Father says--,”

“Do you have to agree with everything your father says? Are you so afraid of having your own thoughts?” Zora broke in, her voice growing louder and her breath growing quick.

 

Robb stilled and turned to face her. “You have no right to--,” 

“I have every right! I’m your wife!”

“And as my wife you are supposed to support me, not direct me!” Robb too was growing angry, but Zora found that she could not stop herself. She felt as though she could hardly breathe. Her hands were clenched tightly. Grey Wind had stopped chewing at the stocking and was watching them closely. 

She scoffed and continued, her voice louder than before. “Should I cook and clean for you as well? Do you want me to bow before you and curtsey before I speak, or never even speak at all? You knew when you married me that I’m not like other girls. And if you have a problem with that maybe this won’t work after all.” 

“Maybe I do have a problem with this.” 

Again, Zora felt cold. All her breath left her as Robb’s words hung on the air. She closed her eyes and swallowed, surprised by how deeply those words hurt her. “You do?” She said, opening her eyes and cautiously making eye contact with him. He was still standing there, only opening his mouth silently. The moment stretched between them, but still Robb said nothing. He was colored with yet another emotion that Zora could not figure out, but this time she found that she could not stand to look at him any more.

Zora tore past him and left, going straight to the training field even though it was beginning to grow dark. She pulled one of the swords from the rack and began going through the exercises. She trained until she felt ready to collapse, fighting away the tears, not wanting anyone to see. Every time she closed her eyes she could see him standing there, the look of anger and disappointment in his eyes. She began striking the dummy in the training grounds, hitting it harder and harder every time, trying to stop seeing Robb’s face before her. 

After what felt like hours, Zora’s strength left her and she fell to the ground, tears and sweat now pouring down her face. She remained on the ground, leaning against on of the fence posts, breathing heavily. She was filled with the feeling of shame. How could she let herself be this affected by him? What did it matter? Why did she care so much if he regretted his decision to marry her? It wasn’t as if she felt anything for him or was falling in…

Oh, no, she thought, closing her eyes, still crying. She leaned her head back against the post and sighed and started to wipe her cheeks.

She sat there a few moments more, but then she heard footsteps approaching. She tensed, not knowing if she could stand to see Robb’s face at this moment, but then another voice met her ears.

“My dear? Have you seen Lord Stark?” Zora opened her eyes, turning and seeing Lady Catelyn. Catelyn’s face was colored with worry and concern, but Zora could not tell if it was directed at her. In her hands, Lady Catelyn held a scroll of paper. A raven, Zora thought. Judging by Catelyn’s demeanor, it was not good news. 

“No, my lady, I have not seen him since their return.” Zora said, her voice husky from crying. Catelyn nodded and rushed away, heading for the godswood. 

Zora stood and wiped her face with a cloth before cleaning her sword. As she turned to go back into the keep, she heard Robb’s voice echo across the courtyard. She quickly looked around and saw him near the stables, talking to Jon Snow. Before he saw her, Zora rushed inside and made for the library. She settled into one of the chairs near the windows and watched Robb from above. He was talking seriously to Jon, occasionally looking around the courtyard. She felt a deep hurt just looking at him, but her heart skipped a beat when she saw him. She sighed, leaning her head against the window.

How she wished Zerryn was here.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N Sorry it’s been so long since I’ve posted! To make up for it, I’ve given you an extra long chapter. Things should start getting good from here! Thank you so much for reading!

Chapter Eight

My dear sister,

I am sorry. If I was there I would like to think I would be able to say the right thing and explain things to you so they made more sense and you would stop hurting. I do not know Robb’s mind; I only know that he is a good person and he would not hurt you intentionally. I believe Robb has a temper just like you, and arguing brings out the worst in people. If it brings out the best then they are not people to trifle with in the first place. 

Be patient. I am sure there is some reasoning behind his words. I know he hurt you, although you probably will not admit it out loud, even to me. For all of the show you put on, I know that deep down you are shaken from this. Have faith, dear sister. Robb is smart enough to know that he has found himself a partner who will not just bow and scrape and agree with him, but one who can match him in every respect (surpassing him in quite almost all, in my opinion) and will challenge him when he needs to be challenged, as well as support him when he needs to be supported. He will come around, I know it.

When he does, Zora, you will need to be clear-headed. Do not hold one of your grudges. I am not saying do not be angry, for we both know he deserves that, but do not shut him out forever. You are not children anymore. Give him a chance to make it up to you. He is your husband and I know you care for him more than you are willing to admit. 

Father has made a decision that I think will make you happy. He is sending me to Winterfell to welcome the King. I know you would not have been unhappy with seeing Father, and I know he misses you more than he will say, but he believes this is best. With all of the raids and uncertainty in the air, Father would prefer to let me come and greet the King and he stay behind. In his words, “Sod the King, the old drunkard.” All this means is that I will soon be at Winterfell with you.

Keep your head up, sister. I will see you soon.

Love, 

Zerryn

 

The letter was clutched in Zora’s hand as the wind whipped around her, but Zora did not feel the cold. Her cheeks were red from the wind and her braid was coming undone, but Zora did not notice. Her eyes were intent on the horizon and nothing was shifting her focus.

She was in the broken tower. She had taken to watching the King’s Road as often as she could, ever since she had received Zerryn’s letter. Other places in Winterfell were growing crowded. As King Robert’s approach drew nearer, more people poured in. Children were everywhere, scampering about and looking for King Robert’s banner in the distance. Scouts said he should arrive any day. But there was only one banner Zora was interested in seeing.

Robb had told her of the King’s journey to Winterfell, but the information did not affect her much. Her conversations with Robb were now terse, having lost all of the ease they had previously had. When she had returned to their room that night, when he had said those things that tore at her heart, he had apologized. His words had come out thick and mournful, but Zora could not wholly believe him. He had said those things; some part of him meant them. However, Zora knew that she had to move past this. She tried to remind herself that people could not always be judged on what they say when they were angry. If this were true, Zora herself would have been in many more difficult positions throughout her life.

And yet.

And yet she could not bring herself to fully forgive him. When she closed her eyes, she still saw him before her in the midst of his anger. When the night was quiet, or when she was training, or when Robb tried to put his arm around her in their bed, she heard his words echo in her head. Really, she never stopped hearing them. 

But she was trying. She had smiled and said she accepted his apology, but the both of them had felt something shift in their relationship. Things had been said, on both sides, that had changed things. It would take more than one apology to change things back, but at this point Zora could not bring herself to do anything else. And it did not seem as though Robb was willing, either.

They orbited around each other, going through the motions of the married life they had become accustomed to. But it was not the same. Their conversation no longer had any spark. Silences between them were strained and tense rather than comfortable. They did not make love anymore.

Zora closed her eyes and shook her head. This won’t do, She thought to herself. She knew that she needed to be helping Lady Catelyn. All of her free moments were now devoted to helping prepare for the King’s arrival. She didn’t mind. Zora found that she enjoyed arranging the household and helping where she could. But she couldn’t stop her eyes from being drawn to the horizon…

And then she saw it. 

Her breath caught and her heart began pounding. The snow-white Snow Bear stood out on the field of green, even from this distance. A smile, one more real than the others she had been showing around the keep, grew on her face. Zora began running down the tower, her hair whipping behind her.

Zora tore through the courtyard, pushing past the throngs of people that now populated it. Heads turned and followed her as she ran, but she did not care. She soon reached the gate to Winterfell and watched as the familiar banners of her house came closer and closer. A bubble of joy began to build in her chest. It felt as if she was coming home, although really home was coming to her.

She stood there, watching, almost bouncing on the balls of her feet as the horses drew nearer. She could begin to make out the shapes of the men approaching and her eyes strained to see the one silhouette that was dearest to her. 

Then she saw him.

In the middle of the company, her brother was riding proudly. The sun glinted off of his honey-colored hair, although if truth be told she could barely make it out at this distance. But she knew his face better than anyone’s. In her mind’s eye Zora could see Zerryn riding in the fields around Myrewood, his energetic and lively stride always managing to stay ahead of her own. On their feet, however, Zora always managed to beat him. 

Soon they were closer and Zora could not hold herself back anymore. She began running out onto the road, closing the distance between herself and her brother, the one person in the world who understood her better than anyone. These past few weeks had been almost torture for her; the distance between her and Robb had seemed to create a distance between her and the other people of Winterfell. As her feet pounded the road in front of her, Zora could see the half-hidden stares from the people in the Great Hall, somehow knowing that she and Robb had argued; she could feel the wall that had risen up between herself and everyone else; worst of all, she could hear Robb’s words in her ears.

“Maybe I do have a problem with this.” 

Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes, but Zora forced them away and sprinted faster towards her brother, the safe place she desperately needed.

Now she was almost upon them. The men in the company called out to her, laughing and cheering as she grew closer. But, one man stopped and swung down from his horse. He ran out in front of the men and finally, finally, Zora threw her arms around her brother.

He smells the same, Zora thought as she held tightly to him. Now the other men were catching up, but they kept on, calling a greeting to her as they passed. She nodded to them as they went by, but all she really saw was Zerryn.

She pulled away, tears again springing in her eyes, and saw that Zerryn’s eyes were filling with tears as well. Two months had passed since the Blackmyre siblings had seen each other, but to both it felt like a lifetime.

Zora’s eyes scoured Zerryn’s face as he took the reigns of his horse and started leading them into Winterfell. Neither one spoke for a while, walking slowly, relishing the time they had alone before they entered Winterfell.

She looked at him again, and saw that a slight stubble had begun appearing around her brother’s jaw. She laughed and reached out a hand, stroking the whiskers.

“I see you are trying to look as intimidating as Father.” She said. He knocked her hand away playfully, grinning at her.

“Thought I would try it out.” He said, “How does it look?” He stroked the meager whiskers with what he seemed to think was an intimidating expression on his face. She could barely contain her laughter as she replied:

“Still have some work to do, dear brother.”

He rolled his eyes and pushed her away, but she came right back and looped her arm through his. She leaned her head against his shoulder as they approached Winterfell, the busy sounds reaching their ears. Zora could already feel the stares meeting her.

“I am so happy you are here.” She said softly. Zerryn turned his head and kissed the top of hers.

“So am I, dear sister.”

They entered the courtyard and Zora began the business of getting Zerryn and his men settled. Because of the crowded nature of Winterfell these days, it had been difficult to arrange everything but Zora had been determined to make them comfortable. Lady Catelyn had allowed her to give them better situations than some of the other visiting houses, but given that they were the new Lady Stark’s family, exceptions had been made. 

After greeting the men, Zora called over servants and had them begin unloading their things, showing the men to their rooms, and taking care of the horses. Zerryn had stood off and watched as Zora did all of this, not saying anything. Soon, the business was at an end and Zora took Zerryn up to his room. 

Once the door was closed, the siblings visibly relaxed, once again at ease with each other.

Zerryn turned to Zora. “That was quite something.” He said, a bemused expression on his face.

“What do you mean?” Zora’s brow furrowed at her brother, who had begun rifling through one of the trunks brought up to his room.

“The way you are already able to take control here. It’s only been two months, and already they respect you. It’s quite something.” 

She rolled her eyes and sat in the chair by his desk. “You said that already. And I don’t know if they really respect me. Not yet, anyway.” She couldn’t help the bit of hurt and frustration that came out when she said that.

Zerryn turned to her. “Trust me. They do. I could see it.” He turned back to his trunk, still digging through it.

“If you say so.” Zora muttered. “Seven hells, what are you doing?”

Ignoring her, Zerryn kept digging in the trunk, now throwing the items he was not searching for onto the floor around him. A growing puddle of shirts had grown around him. Then finally he stopped and turned to her, a long, thin object in his hands.

Seeing it, Zora rose and walked over to him.

She spoke softly. “What’s this?”

Zerryn grinned. “A gift from Father. We found it in the catacombs.”

Zora took the sword out of his hands and held it. It felt heavier than she had imagined. The sheath was a faded green, the etching of a snow bear visible but faint. She drew the sword out of the sheath and the bright black blade sparkled. 

Zora’s breath caught in her lungs. “Frostfang” she breathed.

Stories had been told for many centuries in the Blackmyre family about the legendary sword, Frostfang. It was wielded by Zaefyre Blackmyre during the Long Night. She helped lead the people of the Myrewood against the White Walkers, journeying far into the North to protect her people. Legend had it that Zaefyre had become separated from her men for months, many of them fearing her dead. Most turned back and returned to Myrewood, but some remained and searched for her. They finally found her crossing the Frostfang mountains, completely alone, having survived in the Lands of Always Winter. How she survived she never said, but she had in her possession a strange black-bladed sword, which she called Frostfang. With this sword, her and her men came down the mountains and helped defeat the White Walkers, her blade one of the few weapons able to strike them down. But after her return, she was never quite the same. Under duress, she would tell strange stories about what she had seen in the Land of Always Winter, but the stories had been so changed and inflated over the centuries that what she had really seen was lost to time. Not long after Zaefyre died, people discovered that the famous black-bladed sword had disappeared. And in the centuries that had passed, no one had been able to find it. A new legend began that, when it was needed most, Frostfang would be found again.

Zora had been fascinated with the stories of Zaefyre Blackmyre as a child, the amazing warrior with the magical weapon being a hero she had dreamt of. She and Zerryn had often played at being Zaefyre and the White Walkers as children, a stick or wooden sword in place of the real Frostfang. But now it was in her hands and it was quite real.

Zora looked at Zerryn, amazement all over her face. He grinned at her. “I know.” He said. “I never really believed it was real. I thought it was just some story. But here it is.”

She held the blade in front of her, looking at it closely. It was beautiful.The black blade seemed to both reflect and absorb the light. It looked slightly warped, not as straight as other swords are. She lightly touched the edge with the pad of her thumb and immediately hissed, blood bubbling up.

“Careful.” Zerryn laughed. She threw him a look and began testing the weight of the sword. 

“What is the blade made of? I’ve never seen anything like it.” She asked as she whisked the sword around. It was incredible. It fit perfectly into her hand. The weight was perfectly balanced. It was heavy in her hands, but not so heavy that she could not wield it for a long time.

“Maester Korren thinks it’s dragonglass.”

Zora froze and turned to Zerryn. She had heard stories of the Children of the Forest using dragonglass as weapons, but she had never heard of a blade being made of the substance before. 

She sheathed Frostfang and tried to hand it back to Zerryn, but he shook his head.

“Father said it was for you. He said it was only right that the fiercest warrior of House Blackmyre carries this sword now.” 

Looking down on the snow bear etched into the sheath, Zora felt overwhelmed. She couldn’t help but voice her doubts. “I am no longer a part of House Blackmyre. I’m a Stark now.”

Zerryn laughed, although this laugh was more bitter. “We both know as Father does, that in your heart you will always be a Blackmyre.” 

For the third time that day, tears sprung in Zora’s eyes, but again she blinked them away. She smiled at her brother and sat down again, the two talking for several hours. But soon she knew that Lady Catelyn would need her. She left Zerryn to settle in, her heart feeling more full than it had in weeks.

She went back to her own room to put Frostfang away. She barely noticed anyone else as she ame her way through the hallways of Winterfell, distracted by both the sword and the joy she felt at having her brother back. She was so preoccupied that she couldn’t help but be surprised when she opened the door to her room and found Robb there. 

He was placing something on the bed. He turned quickly at the sound of the door, just as surprised as she was. She had stopped when she saw him, but she recovered herself and shut the door behind her. Zora smiled politely at her husband, tension immediately filling the air. He smiled back at her, his smile just as forced as hers.

She moved to set the sword down, but found she couldn’t decide on where. Robb was still standing near the bed, so she moved towards the desk, but it didn’t feel right to place such an important sword on a desk. So she went to the wardrobe, but it felt even more wrong to hide it away. She could feel Robb’s eyes on her as she quickly dug through her things and found a sword belt. She placed it over her dress, her hands trembling slightly as she tightened it across her waist. I wish he would just stop looking at me, she thought. 

She slid the sword and sheath into the belt, deciding that the best place for it was with her, and turned towards Robb. He was still looking at her. They both blinked, awkwardly looking away from each other, but neither one moving. Maybe I should just leave, she thought, turning towards the door, when Robb’s voice stopped her. 

“What’s that?” She turned back to him, discomfort all over his face. He nodded at the sword on her hip.

“A--a gift from my father.” She said, hesitating slightly. How she wanted to tell him all about it, that this was Frostfang, the amazing black-bladed sword that had defeated so many White Walkers, hidden for centuries and now it was here, in her hands--

But no. Not now, with how things were. 

He nodded slightly. “Yes, I saw your brother arrived.” 

“Yes. He did.”

Silence.

“Did he have a good journey?”

“Yes, I believe so.”

“Good.”

Silence again.

When it seemed as though neither would speak again, Zora curtseyed awkwardly at him and turned again for the door.

“Wait.” 

She stopped and turned back to him, unable to read the expression on his face as he looked at her now. Why won’t he just say something?

He took a breath but didn’t say anything, but she didn’t move. They stood there in silence a moment more when it was broken by a knock at the door.

They turned and Bancey came in, stopping when she saw the couple in their awkward stances. She curtseyed at both of them.

“I’m sorry, m’lord, m’lady, but Lady Stark wished me to tell you that the King was seen on the King’s Road. He should be here shortly.” 

“Thank you, Bancey.” Zora said. Bancey nodded and left. Zora turned again to Robb, who hadn’t moved. He looked at her again, but this time seemed to find the ability to speak.

“Zora I--,” He broke off, taking a deep breath before seeming to change his mind. “I had this dress made for you. I thought you could wear it to the feast when King Robert arrives. Which would be tonight.” He moved out of the way and gestured to what he had laid on the bed. Zora moved forward to look at it more closely. It was beautiful. It was a dark green, with a high neckline and flowing sleeves. Gold thread weaved its way through the dress in small flower shapes, making it sparkle. It was more feminine than she normally wore, but she could tell that it would suit her very well.

She turned to Robb and gave him a genuine smile. “Thank you, Robb. I would be happy to wear it.” She stood on her toes and quickly kissed him on the cheek. He looked surprised, but returned her smile warmly. 

Then the two quickly changed for King Robert’s arrival. Bancey came in and replated Zora’s hair. As she sat there and Bancey’s nimble fingers quickly fixed her hair, Zora couldn’t help but watch Robb as he dressed. She was scared to admit how much she had grown to care about him, how much she wanted things to be better between them. It felt as though there was too big a divide between them now for things to ever change, but still, she hoped…

As they left their room, Zora put on her Stark cloak, the one Robb had given her at their wedding. They walked down to the courtyard together, although not as closely as they once had. 

The entirety of Winterfell was gathered in the courtyard, waiting for King Robert’s arrival. In the distance, the caravan leading the King of the Seven Kingdoms was growing closer. The Stark family stood at attention. Robb took his place next to his father, Zora next to him and Sansa. She quickly glanced and saw that Arya was nowhere to be found.

As the caravan entered Winterfell, she turned and looked at Jon Snow behind her.

“Where’s Arya?” She whispered to him. His eyes darted around the courtyard quickly, panic filling them, but then he relaxed and nodded slightly in front of her. She turned and saw Arya scurrying in front of them, a battle helmet on her head. She had to stifle her laughter as Lord Stark pulled it off of Arya’s head and Arya got in line. But then all of their attention shifted.

On sight alone, the people of the South were different. Zora could always see the difference, even in Lady Catelyn. These Southerners seemed to stick out against the stark landscape of Winterfell. The first member of the royal family Zora could see was Prince Joffrey. He rode in, his eyes instantly drawn to Sansa, who Zora saw straighten and smile when Prince Joffrey came into view. Zora found she didn’t like the prince on sight. His golden hair and self-satisfied smirk putting Zora’s teeth on edge. 

Then came the carriage, carrying the Queen and her other children, and then came the King.

Zora’s father knew King Robert. He had fought in the Rebellion alongside Lord Stark and King Robert. He had defended Robert’s cause and helped him gain the throne. Zora knew her father’s opinion of people to be true and honorable, that he did not make quick judgements and evaluated people honestly and fairly. 

Lord Zeckery thought King Robert to be a fool and a drunk.

He said that Robert Baratheon was a fierce fighter, than no one could claim a battlefield like he could. Robert held fast to his beliefs and would defend them to the end, even if that end meant death. But he also said that Robert Baratheon made a far better warrior than he did a king. 

Zora tried to push her father’s views out of her head when the king approached, although from sight alone it seemed that her father was right. King Robert had the look of a warrior gone to seed. Although now he was soft and round, Zora could see underneath that the remains of the fiercest fighter in the realm. 

When he approached Lord Stark knelt, and Zora and everyone else followed suit. She scoffed a little as men appeared to bring steps for the king to descend his horse, but she saw Robb quickly glance at her and she stifled it. The King approached Lord Stark, his step full of the vitality that his form lacked. He gestured for Lord Stark to stand, which he did and everyone else followed.

The two men stared at each other a moment, the silence filling the courtyard as Lord Stark said, all politeness and decorum, “Your Grace.”

Then, to Zora’s surprise, the King’s response was, “You’ve got fat.”

Again, Zora had to stifle herself as a laugh almost escaped her, but again she felt Robb’s eyes flicker to her and she composed herself. She almost lost it again as she saw Lord Stark’s subtle look at King Robert’s wide middle, but then the two men began laughing, their booming laughs echoing around the courtyard as they embraced. Zora took a breath, determined to not embarrass Robb in this meeting. 

King Robert greeted each member of the Stark family, his greeting to Lady Catelyn warm on his side and simply polite on hers. As King Robert talked with Lord Stark, the Queen descended from her carriage. Before Zora could get a good look at her, though, she focused her attention on the King, who now stood before her and Robb.

“Well, who have we here? You must be Robb.” The King said, his voice loud and warm, reminding Zora of her father’s voice. The King shook Robb’s hand before turning his attention to her. 

“You must be the newest Lady Stark.” He said, his eyes appraising her. 

“Yes, your grace.” Zora said, curtseying before him. She found she was not as scared as she thought she should be at facing the Lord of the Seven Kingdoms.

“You’re Blackmyre’s girl, aren’t you?” The King continued.

“Yes, your grace.”

The King’s eyes glanced around the courtyard. “Where the devil is he, then? I looked forward to seeing old Zeckery again.”

“He is at Myrewood, your grace. My brother is here in his stead to welcome you to the North.” She knew that Zerryn was somewhere behind her, but this did not seem to sit well with the King.

“What? One of my lords sending his son rather than coming himself? Why in the seven hells did he think that was a good idea?” King Robert addressed these words more at Lord Stark, but Zora found that she could not help but bite out a response.

“He sends his apologies, your grace.” She said, her voice steady although her hands were balled into fists. She saw Robb tense out of the corner of her eye, but she ignored him. “I’m sure he would be happy to hear you arrived safely at Winterfell. He’s had a devil of a time keeping the King’s Road free of wildlings for your arrival. Not all of your lords get to sit idly by as you do, your grace.”

Silence filled the courtyard again. Not one person breathed as it stretched out. Zora forced herself to keep looking at the King, although inside she was cursing her temper. But to hear him talk like that about her father--

The silence was broken by another booming laugh. The King’s face grew red as he chortled, soon joined by Lord Stark. A few others laughed as well, although much more timidly. 

King Robert took her hands and quickly kissed them, then looked at Robb. “You’re going to have quite the handful. She’s fiery, this one.” He said, and Robb nodded stiffly, a forced smile on his face. “My lady,” the King said to Zora, dropping her hands, before turning to Sansa. 

Zora could feel Robb’s eyes on her, and her face burned as she imagined what Robb must think of her now. Curse her stupid, overwhelming anger--

Then everyone was leaving. Lord Stark was walking with the King towards the crypts, Lady Catelyn attending to the Queen, and all Zora could think of was to get out of there. She walked quickly to her rooms, ignoring everyone, knowing they all would be staring and whispering again. She couldn’t even stop to look for Zerryn.

In her rooms, Grey Wind was curled on her pillow. The direwolf was getting bigger everyday. He looked up as she came in and threw herself on the bed next to him, nuzzling her head with his. 

“Oh, Grey Wind. I’ve messed up again.” She whispered to him as the door opened again behind her. She turned her head and saw Robb standing there, softly closing the door behind him. He just looked at her, the now familiar silence settling between them. This time, though, she couldn’t let it sit there for too long.

“Robb, I’m sorry.” She said, her voice now shaking, from embarrassment and, although she hated to admit it, fear. Robb just looked at her, another unreadable expression on his face. “I know I embarrassed you. Any other girl wouldn’t have spoken like that to the king. I will try harder from now on to reign in my temper so I stop embarrassing you, I promise--,”

He cut off her words by crossing the room and kissing her, hard. The kiss took her breath away. It had been over a month since he had kissed her. She had been afraid he would never kiss her like this again. 

They broke apart and looked at each other. Zora’s eyes searched his, trying to understand. He sat next to her on the bed, smiling slightly. 

“You don’t need to apologize.” He said softly. Grey Wind crawled up between them and nestled next to Zora’s legs. She pet him absentmindedly as Robb continued. “I’m the one who needs to apologize. For all I said a month ago.” She looked away from him at that, focusing instead on Grey Wind’s soft ears. 

“You’ve already apologized.” She said.

“I need to apologize again. I knew who you were before we were married. You have always been yourself, even when we were children. What I said in anger I never really meant.” He reached over and held her hands in his. She looked up at him. She didn’t know if she believed him, even though her heart was telling her that she should. When she didn’t say anything, Robb continued. 

“After our argument I hated myself. I couldn’t believe I had said those things, that I made you believe that I regretted marrying you. When the truth was the exact opposite.” He squeezed her hands and took a breath. “I realized that, even though I didn’t show it, I had fallen in love with you.”

All the air in Zora’s lungs left her. Her heart leaped at Robb’s words, but she couldn’t bring herself to say them back. Robb didn’t even seem to notice her silence. 

“I don’t expect you to respond. How I have treated you the last month has been abominable. I feel as though I have failed you. Again. I am going to try and make up for that. I never want to fail you again, not as long as both of us are alive.”

Zora couldn’t find the words she needed. She couldn’t bring herself to admit how she felt about him, and her brain was not finding the words she needed to express how she felt. All she knew, though, was that she had, finally, forgiven him. So, she leaned forward and kissed him like he had kissed her. 

Grey Wind whined impatiently and jumped down from their bed, curling into his with a huff. Zora and Robb broke apart, laughing at the direwolf. Zora looked back at Robb, smiling, the joy and weightlessness of forgiving him finally hitting her. He raised her hands to his lips and kissed them softly, then placing his hands on her neck, his thumbs tracing her jaw gently, and pulled her into him again.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

When they left their chamber to go down to the feast, both Zora and Robb were smiling. Zora was wearing the dress Robb had made for her, her hair was loose around her shoulders, and her hand was in his. Finally, things were better.

They entered the Great Hall, the feast already in full swing. Lady Catelyn and the Queen were sitting, everyone else was moving. Music was playing and alcohol was flowing. Robb’s eyes flickered over the people in attendance. He saw someone with his father, whispered “It’s my Uncle Benjen,” and, kissing her on the cheek, went off to greet him.

Zora made her way to the table where Lady Catelyn and the Queen were sitting. She curtseyed to the Queen and sat down next to Lady Catelyn.

“Your grace, this is Lady Zora, my son Robb’s wife.” Lady Catelyn said.

“Yes, I remember. The fiery one who doesn’t always think before she speaks.” The Queen’s eyes flitted over Zora and Zora stiffened under her gaze. Cersei Lannister was beautiful, there was no doubt in that. But there was something about her, a tinge to her person, that told Zora this was not someone to trifle with. 

“I apologize for my rudeness, your grace. And I will be sure to apologize to your husband as well.” Zora said in her most flattering voice. She was not dumb enough to insult the King and the Queen in the same day. Or, at least, she hoped she wasn’t.

The Queen smiled, or at least pulled her lips in the semblance of a smile, and said, looking out into the crowd, “I wouldn’t bother. He likes fiery women.” She lifted her glass to her lips. “In any case, he won’t remember it.” Cersei’s eyes were like daggers, and it looked as though this powerful woman was hurt by what she saw. Zora followed her gaze and understood.

Her father had been wrong. King Robert proved not to be a drunk. Zora instead found him to be an all-around rake. When he was not calling for more wine, he was sliding his hands all over the servant girls and calling out vile things. At this moment, King Robert had his hands on a serving girl, in the full view of his wife. Zora was disgusted that this man was their king. 

Lady Catelyn and the Queen were talking politely, but then the conversation was interrupted by Sansa. Zora saw that Sansa was wearing the dress she had been working on. Sansa was almost shaking with excitement over the Queen. Zora was sure there were fantasies of marrying Joffery dancing around in her head. She expected the Queen to dismiss her quickly, but to her surprise the Queen was more than pleasant with Sansa. She complimented Sansa’s dress, which is a quick way into her heart. But the Queen’s question of if Sansa had bled yet struck Zora as odd. She saw Lady Catelyn tense next to her at the question, but Sansa dutifully answered and went back to her friends. The Queen’s next words made Zora’s blood run cold. 

“I hear we might share a grandchild someday.”

Zora controlled herself. She did not react, she only listened. Lady Catelyn’s response of “I hear the same.” confirmed for Zora that something was happening here that was going to change things. She excused herself from the women and went to find Robb. 

Why had she never thought about King Robert’s reasons for visiting Winterfell? She had been so caught up in herself that she had barely registered all that was happening around her. Jon Arryn had died. He was the Hand of the King, the person the King relied on and handled the King’s business for him. Most said that the Hand was the one who really ran the kingdom. Then the King decided to come to Winterfell to visit his oldest friend, Ned Stark. The two had been raised together, had fought together. Now, it appeared, the King wished to continue their relationship into running the kingdom together. She wondered if Robb had realized all this yet.

She found him at a table with Theon Greyjoy, Zerryn, and several other boys. Jon Snow was nowhere to be seen; Lady Catelyn hadn’t wanted him here. Zora respected Lady Catelyn in almost every way. This, however, was not one of them.

She sat down next to Robb. He welcomed her easily and smiled at her, offering her a drink. 

She was about to take it when Theon said, “I’m sure the lady would never taint her lips with such a vile drink.” Theon was obviously drunk, but it didn’t make him any less of a prick.

Some of the other boys laughed, Robb chuckled softly, but Zerryn just watched her. Zora rolled her eyes and took the drink from Robb. Leaning around him, she looked directly at Theon and said clearly, “Piss off.” And then she drank the entire drink in one go.

All of them cheered, except Theon, who smiled bitterly and finished his own drink. He walked off, presumably to find more. Zora leaned closer to Robb.

“I need to talk to you.” She said softly. He looked at her and nodded, but when they moved to get up, they heard a cry echo across the Great Hall.

“Arya!”

They turned their head and saw Arya giggling and Sansa wiping food off of her new dress. Robb immediately started laughing, but Zora smacked his arm and pushed him towards Arya. He stopped laughing and escorted Arya to bed, over her protests. Zora made her way over to Sansa to try and control the damage. As she did, she met Lady Catelyn’s gaze, who nodded her thanks.

She sat down next to Sansa, who was furiously wiping at her dress and face. Zora took a napkin and wet it in some water. 

“Here” She said, gently wiping the cloth on the dress. Sansa was still fuming. 

“Why does she have to ruin everything?” Sansa said bitterly, pouting. Zora took a breath. Feuding sisters was not something she had experience with.

“I don’t imagine that she tries to.” Zora said.

“Yes she does. She hates me. And I hate her.”

“Hey now.” Zora said sharply. Sansa looked at her, still pouting. Zora had to remind herself that Sansa was still a child.

“She is your sister.” Zora said, ignoring Sansa’s scoffs. “No matter how you feel about her, family always comes first. Especially now.” She looked at Sansa hard, forcing her to make eye contact with her. Sansa melted a little and nodded.

Zora thought a moment before speaking again. “You know,” she said. “You two really aren’t as different as you think you are.” When Sansa looked at her, confused, Zora laughed a little and continued. “You are both full of spirit and you think you know what you want. But, in times like these, try not to forget what is truly important, even when your desires seem like they matter more.” Zora couldn’t help but glance at Joffery, who had been watching Sansa all night. Sansa followed her gaze and nodded again at Zora. 

Satisfied that the fight was over and Sansa was clean, Zora left to go find Robb. She hadn’t yet had a chance to tell him about his father and her suspicions about the King’s visit. 

She went out into the courtyard, the sounds of the feast echoing out into the empty space. She smiled as the cool night air hit her face. She saw Jon Snow talking to someone, but she kept moving. Then she heard a voice behind her.

“Ah, the Lady Stark.”

She turned and saw Theon standing there, or as close to standing as he could be. He was swaying, another drink in his hand. 

“Piss off, Theon.” She said, rolling her eyes and turning away. But then a hand grabbed her arm and wrenched her around.

“Why is that the only thing you ever say to me?” Theon slurred. This close, Zora could smell the alcohol coming off of him. His grip on her arm was strong and, try as she might, she couldn’t pull away. 

“I suppose because it’s the best response I can think of to such a prick.” She said, trying to pull her arm out of his grip. But Theon was not letting go, and Zora started to feel scared. 

“Maybe I am a prick” He said, seemingly oblivious to her struggling to get away from him. “May..maybe I am…” He looked confused at the revelation but Zora couldn’t help but roll her eyes.

“Well, admitting it is the first step. Now will you please let me go?”

Theon laughed bitterly. “Oh, the Lady Stark is so clever. The Lady Stark is so strong and such a good fighter.” He shoved her to the ground. She threw out her hand to stop her fall but slammed on the ground, pain shooting up her wrist. Zora moved to get up but then Theon was over her.

“You know what?” He said, his eyes cloudy and his voice bitter. “I don’t think much of the Lady Stark. And I don’t think Robb will either, after he sees who you really are.” He looked at her, cocking his head to the side. Zora couldn’t move. She was shaking and her breath was coming out in short bursts. 

“Although,” Theon continued slowly “There might be some redeeming qualities in you. I’m sure Robb wouldn’t mind if I tried you out for myself to see.” At that he knelt down and started pulling at her skirt. She opened her mouth to scream and found that her voice had left her. She tried crawling away but he grabbed her with one hand and held her there, the other pulling up her dress. Her heart pounded in her head and all she wanted was to be away, away from all of this.

Then Theon was gone. Someone threw him aside and was screaming at him. Zora still couldn’t move. Her breath was shaky and her head felt cloudy. 

A voice above her said softly, “Are you alright, my lady?” At the sound of the voice Zora could move again and she frantically pulled down her skirt. Then she looked up. Before her was a small man. He looked at her kindly. She looked around and saw Jon Snow leading off Theon. She had never seen Jon so angry before. 

She looked back up at Tyrion Lannister. “Um…” she said, finding her voice “Yes, I--I believe I am.” She tried to stand, pushing herself off the ground with her hand but pain shot through her arm and she collapsed again. 

“I believe you should stay where you are until we get you help. The bastard is dealing with the attacker.” Tyrion said. Zora nodded and closed her eyes, trying to steady her breathing. You’re alright, you’re alright, you’re alright she told herself.

“Zora?” She opened her eyes and saw Jon Snow kneeling over her, concern and worry all over his face. She felt a pang of regret that she hadn’t tried to get to know him better in the past few weeks. She had closed herself off from everyone, but she was glad someone like Jon cared at this moment.

“I think it would be best for the lady if you escorted her to her chamber. I will go find the young lord and tell him his lady needs his assistance.” Tyrion said before turning and going into the feast. Inside all was as it had been. 

Jon carefully helped her up. As he led her to her rooms he kept looking at her, but Zora was thankful that he didn’t try and make her talk. He opened the door to her room and Grey Wind leapt up from his bed, his tail wagging gladly at them. Jon led her to the bed and laid her down on it, Grey Wind leaping up and licking her face. She again felt as though she couldn’t move, like she had turned into stone. 

Jon stayed there, just watching her, until they heard footsteps coming frantically up the hallway. Robb threw open the door, complete panic on his face. Zora sat up, cradling her wrist, as he quickly crossed the room and took her into his arms. 

“What happened?” He said to Jon, his voice strained. Jon quickly explained. He and Tyrion hadn’t been that far away and heard everything. She felt Robb tense as Jon described how Theon had thrown her to the ground and what he almost had done. But she didn’t want him to leave. She needed him to stay with her otherwise she thought she would collapse and never be able to come back together again.

Robb told Jon to leave and he looked more carefully at Zora. “Are you okay? Did he hurt you? I swear I’m going to kill him.” Robb’s voice was manic, he was so upset his voice was shaking. But Zora just clung to him.

“I’m fine.” She said finally, her own voice shaking.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m fine.” She said again, her voice starting to crack and tears beginning to drip down her face. “I’m fine. I’m fine.” Then she became hysterical and could not stop crying. But Robb just held her, soothing her until she quieted.


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

 

_ You know what? I don’t think much of the Lady Stark. And I don’t think Robb will either, after he sees who you really are. _

Zora awoke with a jolt. She was panting, drenched in sweat. Pain shot through her wrist, even though Maester Luwin had wrapped it last night. It wasn’t broken, just a sprain, but she didn’t like the reminder of what happened. 

Robb was laying next to her, still in his clothes from the banquet. He refused to leave her side the entire night. Even when Maester Luwin came in to check over her, when his parents came in to make sure she was alright, when Zerryn came tearing in in a panic. Robb stayed with her while she had to tell the story over and over again. He held when she cried after they all left. He comforted her when she woke from nightmares, only sleeping for moments at a time.

Now, in the morning light, Zora decided she was done crying. Yes, what had happened was terrible, but nothing permanently damaging had happened. Her wrist would heal, her nightmares would fade, and everything would be normal again. She had to move past this. For her and, mostly, for Robb.

Zora looked over at Robb, who was still sleeping. He looked peaceful now, but she knew that would change when he woke. She didn’t know if he and Theon would be able to repair their friendship after this. Robb hardly spoke the whole night, just staying by her side. But she knew he was deeply hurt by Theon’s actions, even more so than she was. Theon had been one of his best friends for most of his life and now he had done something like this. 

She sighed and rose, careful not to wake Robb. She needed to clear her head and there was only one spot that would help her do that.

After dressing quietly and leaving Robb a note to tell him where she was, Zora made her way through the keep out to the godswood. Winterfell was empty this early in the morning. After the rowdy feast last night, now the morning brought quiet. She was thankful for the emptiness; she wasn’t sure how far the story had spread and right now she didn’t think she could handle people staring at her again. 

The godswood was quiet as always. Zora sat at the base of the tree, her feet almost touching the water. She slipped off her boots and dipped her toes in the water. Birds were beginning to sing in the trees as the sun came up softly. She wrapped her arms around her knees, her simple gown draped over them. She should have brought her cloak, but the chill was actually welcomed. Closing her eyes, Zora sighed and let her mind go blank.

_ I don’t think much of the Lady Stark. And I don’t think Robb will either-- _

Zora shook her head quickly, clearing the words out of her head. She took a breath, trying to calm her racing heart. What scared her most about the whole encounter was that she had never expected Theon to try and do that, to almost hurt her like that, his best friend’s wife. While it had never been a secret that she disliked Theon, this was not something she thought him capable of. She had never been  _ afraid _ of him.

But would he actually have done it? If Jon hadn’t stepped in, would he really have done what it seemed like he intended? She thought about what Zerryn and Bancey were always trying to tell her, to understand what other people were feeling and not let her judgement be clouded by her feelings. 

How had Theon been feeling? Maybe if she understood him she could help Robb forgive him. Lately she hadn’t noticed Theon much, if she was honest. But she had been so distracted. Zora took a breath and focused. Theon had instigated the duel she and Robb had had, when they were first engaged. At the wedding he had gotten drunk. He had been the one to call for the bedding, as well. Then, she hadn’t seen him for a while. When she and Robb were first married he hadn’t been around much. It was as if he was avoiding them. Then, when she and Robb weren’t speaking, he had turned up again. He rarely spoke to her directly, but he was with Robb more often. She had kept to herself, turning away the affection of most people, choosing to sulk instead. Then at the feast, after she and Robb had made up, Theon had gotten drunk again, and then he had--

Those were his actions. She could see those perfectly. How could she understand his emotions? His reasoning?

“Zora?”

She opened her eyes and Zerryn was there. She smiled at him and he sat next to her, his eyes searching hers, his brow scowled in a look of concern.

“Are you alright? Did you sleep? Maybe you should go inside and rest.” His voice was tinged with anxiety. Zora couldn’t help but chuckle at his worry over her. “Zora, this isn’t funny. You were attacked last night.”

She stiffened and couldn’t stop the bitterness in her voice. “Yes, thank you, I believe I remember pretty well.” 

Zerryn sighed and said, “I’m sorry, I don’t want to be harsh, I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

Trying to sound as sincere as possible, Zora replied, “Zerryn, I’m fine. I promise. I told you, all he really did was throw me down, and I’ve had worse injuries from sparring with you.”

“That wasn’t all he intended to do.” Zerryn growled.

“I’m not sure he really intended what you think he did.” 

Zerryn blanched. “What else could he have intended? His words and his actions seem to lead the observer to one conclusion. He was going to  _ rape  _ you, Zora.”

Zora shook her head. “I know what it seemed like, and what it felt like, but--I don’t know…”

Her brother watched her. “What? How could you possibly defend Theon in this? He’s lucky he isn’t dead because of this.” His voice shook and his hands were clenched. Zora had seen her brother angry, truly angry, on less than five occasions in their lives. She had forgotten how intimidating he could be. But Zora stood her ground.

“I can’t explain it,” Zora said, “but something tells me that this wasn’t what Theon meant to do, or what he wanted to do. It just sort of...happened.”

“That doesn’t make what he did--,”

“I know, Zerryn!” Her voice broke against her will. Zerryn stilled next to her. “I know.” She whispered. “I’m just--I’m just trying to think of a way that this situation isn’t as bad. I can’t bear to think what Robb--,”

“Robb?” Zerryn broke in. “I’m sure Robb will send Theon away, or at least punish him severely, I know I have several ideas.”

“No!” She said, shaking her head. “I don’t want that. Robb will be heartbroken about it. It’s his best friend. If there’s a way that this makes sense, or there’s something going on that I don’t understand that can make it somewhat better, I want that. For him.”

Zerryn looked at her, not saying anything. After a moment, she said, “What?”

He just shook his head, smiling softly. “You’ve changed, Zora.” He said gently. “Before you would have wanted Theon’s head on a platter, but now you’re putting Robb’s emotions first.” 

Zora felt her face flush, but there was nothing she could say to that. Another moment passed, then Zerryn stood up. He held a hand down to Zora. 

“We’d better get back. Robb will be looking for you.” He said. He sounded almost sad.

Zora took his hand and stood up. As she did, she saw that Zerryn’s knuckles was bruised and red, the skin cracking in places.

“What did you do?” She asked, staring at his hand. Zerryn’s hands never looked like this. He was always clean and kept himself tidy. These marks were raw and dirty.

“Nothing.” Zerryn said offhandedly. Zora gave him a look, one he had seen a million times throughout their childhood when she wanted something out of him, but he only smiled at her and led her into the keep. 

Winterfell was waking up. People were outside now, but not many. Instead of leading her to her rooms, though, Zerryn led Zora to the training ground. 

“How do you feel about going a few rounds?” Zerryn said as he walked ahead of her and grabbed a sword off the rack. He began warming up his arm, then looked back at Zora, who had stopped near the railing around the edge of the training ground.

Zora shook her head and held up her wrapped wrist. “Maester Luwin said I should wait a while until this heals before I swing a sword again.”

Zerryn scoffed, continuing to warm up. “Like that’s ever stopped you. Besides, we both know you are equally formidable regardless of which hand you use.”

She laughed, saying “I cannot argue with that, dear brother. Maybe I could--,”

She stopped, her eyes on Zerryn’s face, who had suddenly gone as still as stone. His eyes were fierce, fixed on someone behind her. A chill went down her spine as she turned and looked at him.

Theon was standing there, uncertainty dripping off of him. He was shifting his weight on his feet, his arms hanging at his sides, his eyes darting everywhere but her. When he dared a glance at her, he winced, but Zora saw that his face was covered in bruises, his eyes black and his nose swelling.  _ That explains Zerryn’s hands _ .

“What do you want?” Her voice was as icy as the cold winds at Blackmyre. Her heart was pounding, but she forced herself to keep her calm. 

_ I don’t think much of the Lady Stark. And I don’t-- _

_ No _ .

Theon was standing there, not saying anything. Zora’s breath quickened as she raised her voice, barely able to control her anger and--although she hated to admit it--fear. 

“I said, what do you want?” 

Again Theon winced, but this time he looked at her quickly before he spoke. “Lady Zora, I wanted to…” There his voice dropped, so soft she couldn’t hear it. She needed him to leave, to be gone, to not be standing in front of her. 

She clenched her fists as she spoke again. “Theon, speak up or get away from me.” She could see Zerryn from the corner of her eye. He was tense, the sword still in his hand. 

As she watched, Theon drew a breath shakily and spoke again. “Lady Zora, I wanted to apologize for my actions last night. I never meant to do harm to you in any way. Last night was--” He broke off, searching for the right words, “--a mistake.” He finished. 

Zora could feel Zerryn’s eyes on her as she tried to think of what to do. Truly, she wanted nothing more than to beat him to a pulp and send him out of Winterfell, to never see him again. But then Robb’s face came to her mind. 

She looked at Theon, who was still standing there, not too close, shifting his weight and glancing at her cautiously. Right now, as he stood before her, she was not afraid. 

Taking a step towards him, Zora took a deep breath. She saw Theon flinch as she did, not looking at her as she spoke the words that were hardest for her:

“I forgive you.”

Stillness filled the air as both Zerryn and Theon looked at her in shock. She watched as Theon struggled to meet her gaze. He had obviously expected another beating, her to scream at him, anything but what she had said.

Then, she met his expectation. 

Too fast to comprehend, she closed the distance between them and, using her good hand, punched him across the face. 

Then she placed both hands on his chest and, using all of her strength, shoved him to the ground. Theon gasped as he hit, his head bouncing on the ground. 

Zora knelt and held out her hand behind her. She felt Zerryn place the sword in her hand. She took the blade and held it across Theon’s neck. She pushed it into his throat as she spoke, her voice even and calm.

“I forgive you, Theon, but if you ever touch me again, or speak to me, or look at me, I will kill you. Do you understand?” Theon’s eyes were wide as he stared at her, not answering. She shoved the blade harder into his throat, a small line of blood appearing. Theon winced then quickly nodded yes.

Zora stood and threw the sword on the ground. She turned and walked as quickly as she could away from the training ground. She clenched her fists to stop them from shaking.

~*~*~

 

When she got back to her room, Robb was still asleep. He was usually awake by this hour, but the night before he had not slept much. Zora smiled softly as she looked at him sleeping peacefully. She laid back down in the bed next to him, watching him as he breathed. 

He only slept for a few moments more before he opened his eyes slowly. When he focused on her he smiled sleepily. But then his eyes flew open and he looked at her again, now remembering what had happened the night before.

“I’m alright.” She said, trying to comfort him before he asked. Robb relaxed a little as he reached out and stroked her cheek gently.

“Are you sure?” He asked.

She nodded, her skin tingling from his touch. He rose and began to get dressed. She watched him a moment before speaking.

“I saw Theon this morning.” 

Instantly, Robb stiffened. She sat up and watched him cautiously. He turned to her slowly. She couldn’t tell if he was angry or frustrated or--

Then she looked at him, really  _ looked  _ at him, and she saw it. He was scared. 

“I’m okay.” She said, smiling a little. Robb still didn’t say anything. “Zerryn was there. Theon apologized.”

Robb relaxed a little, but his eyes still betrayed his emotions. “What did you say?” He said.

“I forgave him.”

Again, silence.

“What?” Robb said, his voice incredulous. 

“I forgave him.” Zora said again.

“Yes, I heard you the first time, but I don’t understand.”

Zora took a breath. “I’m not saying what he did was okay, in any way. I was terrified, more terrified than I have ever been in my life. But, I thought--,” She broke off, looking at him, trying to think of the best way to phrase this. “I thought I should try and let go. I thought it would be best. For both of us.”

“What do you mean?” Robb’s voice was steady but Zora could see that he was holding back many different emotions, the most shameful of all was probably relief. Relief that Theon could maybe be saved, that he wouldn't have to face the betrayal of his best friend. Robb came and sat next to her. Zora took his hands in hers.

“I looked at Theon,” She began, “And I tried to understand what made him do that. I’ve never been scared of Theon before, and I didn’t understand why he did what he did. Then, I think, I figured it out.  _ Theon _ was scared.”

Robb just raised his eyebrows, but said nothing. Zora continued.

“Things have changed for him. His best friend now has a wife. A wife Theon did not have a good history with. A wife that was taking his best friend away.” Zora smiled softly. “A wife that then was suddenly not on good terms with his best friend, so, Theon got his friend back. But, last night--”

“We made up.” Robb finished, comprehension dawning on his face.

Zora nodded. “We made up.” She repeated. “And the, Theon was faced with the fact that his was going to lose his best friend. Again. And he acted out. In a terrible way.”

Robb nodded slowly. “I see what you mean.”

“Now, that doesn’t mean Theon and I will be friends.” Zora said. “I did threaten to kill him if he touched me, or looked at me, or spoke to me.” She couldn’t help but feel a little guilt at that, but at the same time she felt she was due some justice of her own. If Zerryn could beat him up, Zora could threaten him.

Robb barked out a laugh and put his arm around Zora. “That sounds like my warrior.” He kissed the top of her head and held her a moment. Something in Zora felt like it was glowing when he said that, banishing all thoughts of the darkness that last night held. 

Then Robb rose to get dressed. He was going on a hunt with his father and the king. Zora rolled her eyes, her impression of the king now tainted by his behavior last night. Robb was reluctant to go, wanting to stay with her. But Zora urged him to go, saying that, had last night not happened, she would have insisted on going herself. He laughed and left her, kissing her gently before going.

Zora laid down on the bed, Grey Wind jumping up to nuzzle her. She nuzzled him back, burying her head in his soft fur. He had grown so much since they’d gotten him. He was loving towards her, but Robb had in mind to train him so he could help him in battle.  _ What battle _ ? She had said, laughing a little, but then they’d lapsed into their uncomfortable silences and the conversation had stopped. 

Now, though, they could talk about things again. She began to drift off to sleep, her hand on Grey Wind’s back. As she drifted, she remembered that she’d never told Robb about what she suspected was the king’s reason for visiting Winterfell. She would just have to tell him when he got back…

She slept for some time, Winterfell quieter than it had been as most of the king’s men had accompanied him on the hunt. Zora slept more peacefully than she had the previous night.

Then a wolf’s howl pierced the grounds of Winterfell.

* * *

A/N Hopefully you guys like how that was resolved! Now we are getting into the series itself...get excited! Let me know what you think!  



	11. Chapter Eleven

Zora’s body hurt all over: her eyes hurt from tears, her head hurt from lack of sleep, her wrist still ached. But it was her heart that hurt most of all.

All of that pain was nothing compared to what Lady Stark was going through.

Zora was in Bran’s room, helping Lady Catelyn tend to Bran. Lady Catelyn was ragged. She hadn’t slept in the weeks that had followed Bran’s fall. Her hair was matted and her eyes were bloodshot. Zora had never seen her like this. Lady Catelyn was always composed and neat. Now she was tattered and frayed. 

Lady Catelyn was making something. She rarely spoke now, but Zora assumed it was a charm, something in the Faith of the Seven to watch over Bran. As a follower of the old gods, Zora was not sure how this would help, but if it made Lady Catelyn feel better than it was good. 

Together the two of them watched over Bran, although truthfully there was little to do. Bran merely slept. Since his fall he had not moved. Maester Luwin said that the danger had passed and now it was only up to Bran to wake. Robb was confident that Bran would wake, and at first Zora shared his confidence, but as each day passed and there was no sign of Bran waking, Zora felt her confidence slipping. At the same time, though, Bran looked at peace. Every day his color came back and he never seemed to slip away from them. He was just asleep. 

Today, Zora did not want to remain in this dark room. They kept the shutters closed on the windows; the howls of the direwolves echoed across the grounds and made Lady Catelyn almost hysterical. It made Zora feel unsettled, but she felt like they were connected to this. They kept Summer, Bran’s direwolf outside, but Zora felt that his place was with Bran. Today, though, was the day that the King was leaving Winterfell, and that meant Lord Stark was leaving as well.

Zora’s instincts had been correct. King Robert had indeed asked Lord Stark to be his new Hand, and Lord Stark had accepted. Robb had been surprised, but Zora understood. When the King of the realm asked you to do something, you did it, even if it meant leaving your home. 

Lord Stark was taking Sansa and Arya with him to King’s Landing. Sansa was ecstatic; she was constantly telling Zora about all the things she hoped to see. Zora had an instinct that Sansa would do well in the South; she was beautiful and sweet and wanted nothing more than to please the people around her, especially the Queen and Joffrey, her betrothed. 

Arya was less than thrilled. She had taken to moping around the castle, whining constantly about having to leave.

Zora would miss them both. In the time since her and Robb’s marriage, she had felt a kinship to both girls. But, if she was honest, the person she would miss the most was Jon Snow.

Ever since the night of the banquet, Zora had made a point to seek Jon out more. At first it was to thank him for helping her, but then she realized that the two of them had many things in common. They both felt out of place at Winterfell. She felt constantly scrutinized by the people, being the new Lady Stark, and Jon’s bastard status allowed him to understand in a way that Robb never could. Although Zora knew she could never fully understand how he felt, she instead tried to be a friend to Jon when she could. They had begun sparring quite frequently, now that Zerryn was gone.

Zerryn had left a few days after Bran’s accident. Their father had sent a letter to Winterfell, asking that Zerryn return home quickly. Myrewood needed all the help it could in keeping the wildlings at bay. So Zerryn had left, promising to write as often as he could. 

Since the accident, though, most of her days were spent with the silent Lady Catelyn. Zora didn’t know if her presence helped her at all, but she stayed regardless. She felt in the way most days, although she tried to be useful. Today she was reading, glancing up at Lady Catelyn occasionally. Outside Zora could hear the horses getting saddled, the wagons being loaded, and she tried to think of a way that she could leave so as to see them off. 

Then the door to Bran’s chambers opened and Cersei Lannister stepped in. Both Zora and Lady Catelyn rose. 

“Please.” The Queen said, gesturing to their seats. 

Lady Catelyn looked down at her clothes. “I would have dressed, your grace,” she said shakily. These days Lady Catelyn wore only her dressing clothes, dressing for comfort rather than ceremony. 

The Queen shook her head. “This is your house, I am your guest.” She said somewhat kindly. The Queen glanced at Zora, eyeing her up and down. Zora took the hint.

She set down her book and made her way to the door. “If you will excuse me your grace, my lady.” Zora curtseyed to both of them and quickly left the room.

She made her way down to the courtyard, hoping to find Arya or Jon so she could say goodbye to them. Instead she found Tyrion Lannister.

When the small man approached her, Zora curtseyed to him, trying to fight back a blush. She was still embarrassed to think how Lord Tyrion had found her, the state she had been in. However, she found Lord Tyrion to be a pleasant, if not crass man.

“Lord Tyrion,” she said as he approached, “I hear you are leaving us for the Wall today.”

Tyrion inclined his head, stopping front of her. “You hear correctly, my lady.” His voice was as sardonic as he usually way. Zora found she admired Tyrion; he was always viewed as having a disadvantage, but he seemed to wear that disadvantage proudly.

“The Wall and beyond are said to have many mysterious sights. Are you hoping to witness some of these, my lord?”

Scoffing, Tyrion Lannister shook his head. “I do not believe in children’s stories, my lady. But I hope to see some sights regardless.” 

Zora laughed, but then she curtseyed to him again. “I wish you safe travels, my lord.” She said sincerely. “And I wish that you see some mysterious sights.”

Tyrion smiled a little, replying “Thank you, my lady.” He came closer to her and kissed her hand lightly. “I hope Winterfell treats you well.” 

Again Zora blushed a little, and with that Tyrion Lannister was gone.

She turned and looked again for Jon or Arya. Then she spotted Jon at the smith, talking to none other than Jaime Lannister, the brother of the man she had been talking to. Jaime Lannister was charming, perhaps too charming. There was something about him that bothered Zora, something she couldn’t put her finger on. She felt like he was a man with many secrets, secrets that he would rather die than reveal. 

As she approached Jaime walked off, leaving Jon looking a little stunned. When he saw her he smiled his cautious smile. 

“Why was Jaime Lannister talking to you?” She asked, looking after the golden-haired man. 

Jon shook his head. “Not sure.” He said. “He said a few things…” Trailing off, Jon looked down at the sword in his hands. Sensing his uncomfortableness, Zora followed his gaze.

“Is that for Arya?” 

“Yes, it is.” He said, looking down at the sword. “I thought that…” He trailed off again, not looking at her.

Zora, sensing his uncertainty, placed her hand on his arm. “She’ll love it, Jon.” She said, trying to sound reassuring. “If I were you, I would hurry up. I think Lord Stark wants to be heading off soon.”

Jon nodded and turned to grab the sheath for the sword. He moved past her but then turned back.

“Zora?” He looked at her, uncertain again, but he continued. “Do you think I will be able to say goodbye to Bran?”

Zora’s hands clenched but she gave him a smile. “I can’t imagine why not.” She said, trying to hide her own uncertainty. “He’s your brother after all.” Hopefully, Lady Catelyn’s grief would keep her from doing anything too terrible. Jon was Bran’s brother; he had every right to see him if he wanted to.

Jon nodded, smiling a little, and turned to go find Arya. Zora watched him go, then turned her gaze to the courtyard. There were people everywhere in varying states of busyness, getting horses packed and ready to go. 

Across the courtyard Zora saw Lord Stark. He was looking around, giving orders to different people in order to leave soon. As he turned, his eyes landed on Zora. She gave a brief curtsey when she met his gaze and he gave a curt nod in return. He put up a hand to the people he was talking to and made his way over to her. 

“My lady,” He said when he got closer. Zora smiled at him. Since her and Robb’s wedding she and Lord Stark had interacted on a few occasions but not as often as she would have liked. But this would be the last time she would see him for the foreseeable future.

“My lord,” She said in response, clasping her hands behind her back. “You will be greatly missed here at Winterfell, but I know that you will be an asset to the King in the South.”

Lord Stark gave a wry smile. “I intend to do my duty to the best of my ability.” Zora couldn’t help but glance at the king behind him, drinking from a wineskin before being helped onto his horse. 

“Your abilities are going to be in high demand, I would imagine.” She couldn’t resist saying, but instantly regretted it. No doubt Lord Stark hadn’t liked her comments to and about the king during his visit. 

Surprisingly, he chuckled a little. “I must say, Lady Zora, I am happy that your father suggested the marriage between you and Robb.” When she looked at him, unable to hide her shock he continued. “You are a good match for him. He needs someone who will support him but also challenge him. Convention has its time and place but change is not bad in most circumstances.” 

Lord Stark turned and looked at the king, then turned back to Zora. “The North needs you, as well.” He said, his voice serious. His eyes held hers steadily. “I do not know what is going to happen next, but winter is coming. Robb will need your help to lead the North when the time comes. Can you promise me to look out for him? And for Bran, and Rickon, and even Lady Catelyn?” 

Zora blinked before responding. “Yes, of course, my lord.” She said quickly. “I will always help Robb, and the North. The Starks are my family now. I will do my best.”

“Good.” Lord Stark said gruffly. He placed a hand on her shoulder and lightly kissed her on the top of her head. “I will say goodbye to you now, my daughter. If the gods are willing, I will see you soon.” He smiled at her warmly, and she was happy to return the smile. And then he was gone.

As the time for departures grew near, the courtyard got busier. Zora was lost in thought, when Arya came hurtling up to her, excitedly telling her about the sword Jon had given her.

“--And I’m calling it Needle since Jon says all the best swords have names!” 

Zora laughed. “That’s perfect!” Then she looked seriously at Arya. “But remember to keep it a secret. I don’t think the Septa will be too happy to know you have a sword.” 

Arya’s brow furrowed. “She never lets me do anything fun.” She said grumpily. 

Leaning down to Arya’s level, Zora couldn’t help but smile. “But what the Septa doesn’t know won’t hurt her.” 

Arya returned her smile wickedly, but the smile faded when she saw the horses. “I don’t want to leave.” She said quietly. Zora felt a tug at her heart and wrapped her arms around Arya. 

“It will be alright.” She said reassuringly. “I think the South will have more surprises than you can anticipate.” Zora drew back and looked at Arya’s eyes. “Promise me that you’ll be good and try and get along with Sansa.”

Instantly Arya made a face and turned away, but Zora put her hand under Arya’s chin and forced her to look at her. “Arya,” she said sharply, “promise me.”

Rolling her eyes, Arya said “Fine. I promise.” Zora chuckled as she drew Arya into her arms again, knowing that her promise would only last so long. How she would miss their childish fights. Tears began to prick at her eyes and Zora blinked quickly, banishing them away. She quickly kissed the top of Arya’s head and pulled away from her. 

“Now, off with you! They’re about to leave! Go have some adventures.” Giggling, Arya ran away towards the horses, waving at her as she ran. 

Again tears began to stir in her eyes. As she blinked them away again, a hand wrapped around her waist. 

“Have you said goodbye to Jon, yet?” Robb said. She shook her head no. “I see him over there. Let’s go.” He took her hand and led her over to Jon. She was sure that Jon was lying when he said Lady Catelyn was pleasant about Jon’s visiting Bran, but now was not the time to address that. Zora couldn’t help but smile as the brothers embraced. Although he didn’t show it, she knew this separation was hard for Robb. When they broke apart, she moved forward and also wrapped Jon in a hug. 

“We will miss you.” She said, trying to keep her voice steady. She pulled away from him and smiled at him. “Try to come back and visit. We’ll all want to see you.”

Jon nodded. “I hope you can find another sparring partner, my lady.” He smiled at her, although Zora could see Jon’s hesitancy behind the smile.

Returning his smile, Zora said “The Night’s Watch is getting a great fighter. You will do Winterfell proud.” 

“Thank you, my lady.” Jon said. With a final smile to them both, he turned and went to his horse. Then, the caravan began to depart.

Robb put his arm around her shoulders as they watched the caravan of people leave. Sansa beamed at them as she passed, while Arya’s smile was much smaller. Lord Stark gave them both a nod. Then Jon passed, and Zora felt a tug on her heart, similar to the one she felt when Zerryn left. She smiled at him in what she hoped was a cheerful way, but in his eyes she saw the same sadness she felt. 

As the horses left the keep and made their way onto the road, Robb squeezed her shoulders and lightly kissed her head before turning away, presumably to check on his mother and Bran. Zora was left alone as she watched the caravan of people and horses grow smaller and smaller. She stayed until she couldn’t see them anymore, the people she come to regard as family, not knowing if or when she would see them again. 

Zora turned to take her place with Lady Catelyn, the courtyard around her quieter than it had been before.

Winterfell suddenly felt much smaller.


	12. Chapter Twelve

The setting sun filtered in through the windows in the library. Several books were piled in front of her on the desk. Zora was crouched over one in particular, her finger tracing the lines as she read, numbers filling the page. She had a quill in her hand, keeping note of what she read. Her brow was furrowed in concentration and her eyes were intense, hardly blinking. Nothing broke her focus.

Then she heard the sound of steel.

Glancing up, blinking her eyes to clear the cobwebs in her mind, Zora looked down at the courtyard below and saw Robb and Theon, swords in hand. She watched as they fought each other, Robb easily winning against Theon. He laughed as Theon sulkily turned away, swinging the sword in his hand before turning back, in position again. Zora sighed, watching her husband fight. How she wanted to join them. 

But now was not the time. Zora shook her head and turned her attention again to the books in front of her. She was attempting to go over the accounts for Winterfell. In the time since Lord Stark had left, things were beginning to transition to the new normal. With Lord Stark and most of his men gone, Lady Catelyn, Robb, and Zora had been left to keep Winterfell running, although Lady Catelyn was not much help. Zora was trying to keep things moving, but she had little experience with managing money. At Blackmyre their steward had handled that part of the management. Here, Lord Stark’s steward had gone South with him. Lady Catelyn should be the one doing this, or at least moving to get other people in these positions, but for now, until she could, Zora was trying to help. 

She tapped the quill in her hand, her other hand going to her forehead as she attempted to focus again on the numbers in front of her, but the sound of steel and laughter from the courtyard below kept calling her attention away. 

Finally, Zora threw the pen down and stood, closing the books and leaving the library. She needed a break from the dust and the numbers.

As she made her way to the sparring yard, she stopped on the railing above them and watched for a moment. This was the same spot, all those weeks ago, that she had laughed at Robb. She couldn’t help but smile at the memory, as that was the moment that things changed. As Robb and Theon broke apart again, Robb glanced up and saw her there and he smiled at her. 

“Lady Zora!” He called up playfully. Theon turned and followed Robb’s gaze, stiffening when he saw Zora. He bowed quickly to Robb and left. Zora took a breath and went down to meet Robb. He was glistening with sweat and breathing heavily, still high on his victories against Theon. Things were returning to normal for Robb and Theon, too, although there were moments when things were strained. Theon never remained long when Zora was around, which Zora was grateful for. 

When she came into the yard, Robb came over and pulled her tightly to him, kissing her hard. She pulled away, laughing.

“You smell.” She said good-naturedly. Robb only grinned and began cleaning his sword to put it away. 

“Where have you been all day?” Robb said over his shoulder.

Zora leaned against one of the posts. “In the library. Trying to go over the accounts.” Robb stopped what he was doing and turned to her, a hard look on his face. She explained, “Maester Luwin came and spoke with me. The accounts need to be handled. With Poole going South with your father, someone needs to take care of it.”

“My mother should be seeing to that.” Robb said through gritted teeth. His gaze went behind Zora and Zora turned, seeing Rickon. The six-year-old was walking glumly through the courtyard, his face wet with tears, while his direwolf Shaggydog trotted alongside him. Rickon looked around; seeing them, he came walking quickly over to them. He ran up to Robb with his arms up. Robb grabbed him and lifted him up. Zora could hear Rickon’s cries while Shaggydog whined at Robb’s feet.

“My mother should be seeing to a lot of things.” Robb said, anger tinging his voice. He walked over to Zora and passed Rickon to her. She held Rickon as he buried his face in her shoulder, her dress quickly becoming wet with his tears. Robb quickly kissed Zora on the cheek.

“I’m going to talk with my mother.” He said as he quickly walked away. Zora sighed as she patted Rickon on the back. She set him down and, holding his hand, she guided him into the keep. Shaggydog followed them for a moment, but, apparently hearing something, he ran off before they entered. 

Darkness fell over Winterfell as Zora urged Rickon to eat something. The poor child was sad and confused. He didn’t know where his father or sisters were, or why his mother was gone, or why Bran was sleeping. Zora tried cheering him up and she succeeded in getting a small smile from him when she heard direwolves howling outside. 

Her ears pricked at the sound. Telling Rickon to stay put, she ran out into the courtyard, following the sound of the howling wolves. She found them, Grey Wind, Summer, and Shaggydog, gathered together and howling at the sky. When she approached, they all turned and looked at her. Then they looked away and continued howling. She followed their gaze and saw red in the distance.

“Fire!” She cried, then she shouted louder “Fire!” 

People around her looked around and, seeing the flames, ran off to help. She began to follow them when she heard a whining behind her. Summer had come nearer to her, looking at her intently. Zora felt as though the direwolf was trying to tell her something. She glanced again at the flames, then met the direwolf’s gaze again. Then Summer took off, running toward the keep and Zora followed, running past people who were all yelling for water and buckets, her hair streaming behind her and coming loose from its braid. Summer kept running, pausing only at the door to the rooms where the family slept. Zora opened it and Summer ran ahead, running faster than Zora had ever seen him run. 

Zora tore after the direwolf, but lost sight of it. She paused in the hallway, trying to think of where it could have gone, when she heard screams and growls coming from Bran’s room. 

She ran then, running to Bran’s room, hoping that everything was alright but fearing the worst…

When Zora reached the doorway she stopped, her hair loose around her shoulders now, breathing heavily. Before her Zora saw Bran, still peacefully asleep, Summer at his side. Summer’s muzzle was covered in blood.

On the ground was a dead man, blood pouring out of a deep, jagged wound on his neck, and Lady Catelyn, blood also streaming from her hands. She looked at Zora, unable to speak, only panting and looking at her hands.

Zora quickly knelt and began ripping at her skirt, tearing strips from it and using them to cover the gashes on Lady Catelyn’s hands. 

“You’re alright.” Zora said in what she hoped was a soothing way. “Bran’s alright.” She pressed the cloth into the cuts, trying to stop the blood. Lady Catelyn only looked her her hands, and at Bran, not really seeing much else. Zora tied the strips tighter, causing Lady Catelyn to wince. Then she finally looked at Zora again.

“He had…” Lady Catelyn said hoarsely. She closed her eyes and swallowed before speaking again. “He had...a knife.”

Lady Catelyn looked around and Zora followed her gaze. She stood and walked toward the dead man, dressed in black, blood still oozing out of the wound in his neck. Beside him, in a puddle of his blood, was a long dagger, one unlike any that Zora had seen before. She carefully picked it up and looked at it closer, her hands sticky with Lady Catelyn’s blood. It wasn’t like any knife she had seen before.

Then the sound of footsteps came running up the hallway and suddenly Robb and Theon were there, followed by Maester Luwin and Ser Rodrick. 

Upon seeing Lady Catelyn, still on the floor, bloody strips of cloth on her hands, Maester Luwin immediately knelt next to her and began looking at her hands. 

Robb looked around the room and, seeing Zora, her hair loose and her hands covered in blood, holding a dagger with a dead man at her feet, quickly crossed the room to gather her in his arms. 

“Are you alright?” He said in her ear, but she knew he was on the verge of panicking. She pulled back from him and looked in his eyes, smiling at him reassuringly.

“I’m fine.” She said. “It’s your mother who’s hurt.” At that Robb turned to his mother, looking at her more closely. 

“What happened?” Maester Luwin asked softly. Zora sat on the bed near Summer, who whined a little and scooted closer to Bran.

Lady Catelyn drew a breath and spoke only looking at Bran.

“When Robb left to deal with the fire, I looked out the window to see the flames. When I turned around that...man…” She broke off, hesitating before continuing. “He was standing there. He said nobody was supposed to be here. And it was a mercy, since he was already dead. Then he pulled out that knife and went for Bran.” Her breath shook and tears sprang into her eyes. “I tried to fight him off, and I grabbed the knife with my hands, but he threw me down and I thought he was going to kill Bran when the direwolf came in and he...he…”

Lady Catelyn’s voice broke off and she closed her eyes, crying softly. 

Zora looked at Robb. “I heard the direwolves howling and when I came over to them, I saw the fire, but Summer took off and I followed. He came up here and I heard growling and screams, and when I got here the man was dead. I tried to stop the bleeding in Lady Catelyn’s hands before you got here.” She held out the dagger. “Lady Catelyn said this was the knife he tried to use.”

Ser Rodrick came over to her and took the knife from her. He looked at it closely and, not saying anything, left the room. Moments later two men came in and carried out the body of the dead man, a woman coming in after them and beginning to clean up the blood.

“My lady, you must rest.” Maester Luwin said to Lady Catelyn. Lady Catelyn made to protest, but Zora quickly spoke up.

“I will stay with Bran, my lady.” She said. Lady Catelyn looked at her and, seeing the look in Zora’s eyes, she nodded. Maester Luwin helped her to her feet and led Lady Catelyn out of the room. Theon quickly followed, not looking at Zora as he left. The servant woman, after nodding to her and Robb, also left, bloodied rags in her arms. Robb came over and pressed his hand upon Zora’s cheek. She smiled at him and he left the room, nodding to her as he closed the door. 

Zora settled into Lady Catelyn’s chair, Summer still next to Bran. She watched Bran all night, as the sun rose and turned the sky pink, before flooding the whole of Winterfell with its light. 

~*~*~

She awoke to a blanket being tucked around her. Zora opened her eyes and saw Robb there, smiling at her softly.

“Did you sleep at all?” He asked quietly, sitting on the edge of Bran’s bed. 

Zora sat forward in the chair, stretching a little before answering. “Not really.” She answered. “Mostly dozing here and there. I wanted to make sure he was safe.” She turned her gaze to Bran, still sleeping. There was no change in him, even in the midst of the chaos that had happened there last night. 

“I posted men outside the door. I didn’t want you alone all night.” Robb said earnestly. Zora smiled at him and took his hands in hers. He softly rubbed the backs of her hands with his thumbs as she looked at Bran.

“How’s your mother?” She asked.

Robb smiled stiffly. “She will live.” He said. “She seems to be returning to her old self. I think this incident has shaken her, in a good way.”

Zora nodded, still looking at Bran. “Why would someone do this?” She whispered, blinking away tears. “He’s only a boy.” 

Shaking his head, Robb replied, “I don’t know, but I intend to find out and punish them.” His voice was hard, a conviction in it that Zora had never heard before. 

He rose, extending his hand to her. “My mother wants to talk with us in the godswood.” He said. “Old Nan will watch Bran.”

Zora rose, smoothing her dress. She glanced down and saw the tattered edges, where she had ripped off strips for Lady Catelyn’s injuries. She looked back at Robb. who was standing in the doorway.

“I believe I had better change my dress before going to the godswood.” She said. “I look a terrible state.” 

Chuckling, Robb nodded. As she passed him, Zora quickly kissed him on the cheek before going to their rooms to change. 

When she opened the door, she could hear Bancey moving around in their room. 

“Bancey, don’t get angry, but I’ve ruined another dress.” Zora said playfully. “Although this time it was for a good cause, I promise!” 

Bancey was at their wardrobe, but said nothing. Zora went and sat on the bed, removing her shoes, the dead man’s blood dried on them. Then Zora heard a soft sobb. She looked up, and Bancey’s shoulders were shaking. 

“Bancey?” Zora cried. “Are you alright? What’s wrong?”

She turned towards Zora. Bancey’s face was red, streaked with tears. Zora had never seen her this upset. Normally she was composed and calm, but now she was anything but.

Zora went to her and wrapped her in an embrace, Bancey still sobbing quietly. Zora led her to the bed and sat her down. Using her handkerchief, Zora wiped away the tears on Bancey’s face. Holding her hands in her own, Zora asked softly, “Bancey, what happened?”

Without saying a word, Bancey handed Zora a piece of paper that had been clutched in her hand. Taking it, Zora smoothed it out and saw it was a letter. Instantly, she recognized Zerryn’s handwriting.

 

Bancey,

I hate writing these words, but I’m afraid I have terrible news. I don’t want to cause you pain, but I have to inform you that your father and brother both perished yesterday whilst accompanying me in an attempt to stop another wildling raid. We were ambushed, and both of them fought bravely. I did all I could to save them. I feel their loss deeply, although I am sure this is even a greater shock for you.

Know that my father and myself are in the deepest of sympathy for you and your sister. We will mourn their deaths for a long time. You know how important Daris was to me. We are doing all we can to help your sister; your father and brother were valued members of our household. They will not be forgotten. 

I am truly sorry,

Lord Zerryn Blackmyre

 

“Oh, Bancey.” Zora said, her voice shaking as tears spilled freely down her cheeks. “I am so sorry. I can’t imagine.” Again she pulled Bancey to her. Grief filled her like it never had before. Bancey’s family was like family to her. Her father had been like an uncle to Zora and one of her father’s trusted advisors, her brother Daris was the same age as Zerryn and they were as close as Bancey and Zora were. 

Bancey pulled away from Zora. “My lady,” she said, her voice hoarse and scratchy, “I have to return to Myrewood.” 

Zora’s breath caught and she just looked at Bancey, unable to find the words to respond. Bancey continued. “Ireyne is all alone. I need to be with her.” There was a resolve in her voice that Zora knew that she couldn’t ignore.

Shakily, Zora nodded. “You’re right. You need each other now.” Again, the two women embraced. 

Then Bancey stood, taking a deep breath. “If it’s alright, my lady, I will take my leave of you. I would like to leave as quickly as possible.” 

“Of course.” Zora said, also standing, wiping away her tears. “If you need any assistance, please let me know.” 

Nodding, Bancey left. Zora was left alone, sadness filling her completely. Tears sprung again to her eyes and she sat back down, allowing herself to give in to her emotions for a while.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

Wiping tears from her face, Zora walked quickly into the godswood. She knew she looked disheveled; she had barely managed to put on a new dress, not even bothering to fix her hair. She felt ragged and raw. So much had happened. And she was tired, so very tired. All she wanted to do was sleep and cry and grieve. 

She had lost family. Myrewood was not large. Only a few families were closely connected to the Blackmyres and the Celtigars were the closest. Colren Celtigar was her father’s right-hand man; he had helped raise Zora and Zerryn after their mother passed, often giving Zora lessons in swordfighting when her father wasn’t looking. He trained Zerryn completely. Daris Celtigar was Zerryn’s best friend, much like Bancey was hers. And now they were gone. And Bancey was leaving her. Zora’s last hold on Myrewood was gone, leaving her behind with only the Starks. 

She paused. Zora could hear voices ahead. Tears were pricking at the edges of her eyes but she knew if they came they would never stop. Her hands were shaking but she clenched them to calm them. Now was not the time. 

As she approached the weirwood tree, she saw Lady Catelyn standing there with Maester Luwin, Ser Rodrick, Theon, and Robb. Robb turned at the sound of her approach and walked quickly to her. Seeing her face, concern colored his. He put his hand on her arm.

“Are you alright?” He demanded softly, furrowing his brow at her. How she loved him for that. Zora went into him and buried her face in his chest. She closed her eyes took a deep breath, breathing him in, as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. “Zora,” he whispered in her ear. “Please. Tell me what’s wrong.” 

She wanted nothing more than to tell him everything, to have him hold her and let her cry while everything poured out of her. But then she opened her eyes and saw Theon watching them. Zora quickly pulled away from Robb, but squeezed his hand and said softly, “Later.”

Robb’s eyes searched her face and, seeing the resolve there, nodded. He took her hand and led her over to where his mother was and Lady Catelyn began speaking. 

“What I’m about to say must stay between us.” Lady Catelyn said gravely. Zora couldn’t help but throw a glance at Theon. Surely he wasn’t someone who Lady Catelyn saw fit to trust her suspicions with. Regardless, Zora turned back to Lady Catelyn. Her theory that Bran saw something in the tower, that he was thrown, Zora readily believed. Bran was a child, a child who practically grew up scampering along the roofs of Winterfell. He always wanted to see more. Maybe this time he had seen too much. 

But her accusation of the Lannisters’ involvement chilled Zora’s blood. 

“We already have reason to distrust their loyalty to the crown.” Lady Catelyn was saying fiercely, throwing a look at Maester Luwin. 

“And what reason is that, my lady?” The words were out of Zora’s mouth before she could stop them. The eyes of everyone were on her now. Lady Catelyn blinked at her before responding. 

“Lady Zora,” she said, a tinge of disdain in her voice, “That remains between myself, Lord Stark, and Maester Luwin.” 

Zora kept her gaze steadily on Lady Catelyn. “I hope it’s a good enough reason to threaten the most powerful family in the seven kingdoms.” Anger had sparked in her, an anger that she couldn’t explain, but right now she was not focusing on stopping it. 

Someone scoffed. Zora’s head whipped around to look at the source: Theon. The nerve, she thought. Why is he speaking? Why is he here? Her eyes burned as she glared at Theon, who did not meet her gaze, but he was not as meek as he should have been. 

“I examined the blade, my lady.” Ser Rodrick was speaking now. As he opened the blade, Zora turned and looked. Last night she had only glanced at it, instead her attention being drawn by Lady Catelyn, by Bran, by the blood on the floor...Now, in the light of day, she noticed quickly the uniqueness of the blade. 

“Is that Valeryian steel?” She asked quietly. Ser Rodrick nodded. 

“And dragon bone in the handle.” He said. “Too fine for a common assassin. Someone gave it to him.”

Beside her, Robb shook with anger. “They come into our home, and try to kill my brother?” She looked at him and saw fury in his eyes. “If it’s war they want--,” 

Theon cut him off. “If it comes to that you know I’ll stand beside you.” His words poured out quickly. Too quickly, Zora thought. But that was beside the point. The ludicracy of what they were saying stunned her, but only for a moment.

Maester Luwin broke in. “What, is there going to be a battle in the godswood? Too easily words of war become acts of war. We don’t--,”

“Are you mad?” Zora cried, unable to stop herself. Again, everyone’s eyes fell on her. But she kept her gaze on Robb. “You must be, because no sane person would threaten war on the Lannisters because of a whim.”

Robb opened his mouth to retort, but someone cut him off.

“Do you not think we could win?” Fury bubbled in Zora as she looked at Theon. He looked surprised at his own daring, but nevertheless met her gaze.

“Winning is irrelevant.” She spit out. When he began to scoff again, she broke in, her voice nearing shouting now. “When you’re up against the Lannisters it is more than one battle or one war. If you start that...it will never end, not in our favor, you must see that. Once a war with the Lannisters begins it only ends in blood.”

Quiet settled around them. Zora breathed heavily. Her anger was dissipating, leaving behind the other emotion that was beginning to overwhelm her: fear. Everything around her, all of the events that had unfolded ever since she came to Winterfell this year, they only left her terribly afraid.

Turning to Lady Catelyn, who she saw was nearing fury herself, Zora spoke quickly. “My lady, I do not mean that I wish the Lannisters to be forgiven, or forgotten, if they are behind this.” Turning slightly, she addressed her words to Robb. “I only mean to remind us that they are not an enemy to be underestimated.” 

“Quite right, my lady.” Maester Luwin looked at her kindly. She nodded at him, then turned away from all of them. She closed her eyes to them, taking deep breaths to calm herself. She tried to focus on the peace of the godswood, but it was eluding her. There were too many people, too many terrors and plots. But then Robb’s words roused her attention.

“I’ll ride to King’s Landing.” He was saying. Zora felt all breath leave her and her stomach dropped. 

“No!” She cried, turning quickly back to them, just as Lady Stark calmly said, “No.”

Robb turned to Zora for a moment, his face unreadable, before looking back at his mother. 

“There must always be a Stark in Winterfell.” Lady Catelyn said. Robb, mollified, looked away. But Lady Catelyn caught Zora’s eye and gave her a slight nod. Zora gave her a weak smile in return. Lady Catelyn continued. “I will go to King’s Landing myself.” 

Zora couldn’t help but greatly admire her in that moment; she stood sure and confident. Robb had been right; this attack on Bran had brought Lady Catelyn back to herself. The thought of the attack must have been on Robb’s mind, as well. 

“What about Bran?” He was saying to his mother. Zora could hear his impatience, his hesitancy to the whole plan. But Zora understood. Even though her fear almost choked her, she understood the position they were in. Zora walked back over to him and softly slipped her hand into his. 

Then they all began to leave, Lady Catelyn and Ser Rodrick to pack and plan their departure from Winterfell. Robb turned to follow them all, but Zora held onto his hand and held him back. He turned back to her and, seeing the look in her eyes, stayed behind. Once they were alone, Robb dropped her hand and walked closer to the water. He stood there, his arms crossed, not looking at her. All at once Zora felt tired again. 

After a moment of silence, he said quietly, “What’s gotten into you, Zora?” There was an edge to his voice, a steeliness that was not always there. But Zora had heard it before. He turned around and faced her. There it was, she could see it: he was angry. Angry, she supposed, that she had been so outspoken in front of all of them, that she had openly disputed him. 

Robb’s voice was calm as he continued, but Zora could hear the sharp edges to his voice, threatening to cut her into a million pieces. “Before, when you spoke out, at least it was only to me. But this, in front of my mother, in front of the others. This cannot happen.”

His eyes bore into hers, flashing at her. Anger began bubbling in her as well, but Robb was still speaking, too quickly for her to her to cut in. “It was bad enough in front of the king. Thankfully he thought it was charming. And honestly I did, too. Part of the reason I love you is your fire.” He took a breath, his eyes still angry. “You need to learn to control that fire, though, before it burns all of us alive.”

Then Zora found her voice and cut in. “That is rich, coming from the boy who just stood here, threatening war on the Lannisters over a suspicion! If anyone is threatening to burn us all, it’s you! My words were no more reckless than yours.”

Robb scoffed. “My words were not reckless. Whoever attacked Bran did not mean it as an act of peace. I meant my words; if they want war I will give it to them.”

“Yes, with your mighty ally Theon Greyjoy at your side you are sure to win.” 

“In times of war we need all allies we can get!” 

“Even ones who attacked your wife? Or had you forgotten, since you were so quick to forgive him.”

“Forgive him?” Robb’s eyes flashed again. “Who said I forgave him? You were the one who said those words the morning after the attack.”

Zora stared at him incredulously. “I forgave him for you!” She cried. “I did it so I didn’t have to ask you to send your best friend away, or kill him, right after we had made up. But that did not mean I wanted things to go back to how they were, to have him around, to always be reminded of--,” She broke off, panting a little. Resentment that she didn’t know she had was coming up in her, and in Robb as well it seemed.

“I may have allowed him to stay,” Robb said slowly, “but that does not mean things are how they were.” He looked at her steadily. “He will never stop being the man who attacked my wife to me.” 

“You should be an actor.” Zora said coldly. “No one could ever tell that’s how you really feel.”

“This is not fair of you. You said you forgave him and you wanted to move on, and now you are unhappy because I acted according to your wishes?” Robb’s voice was equally cold. “You do not get to change your mind and be angry at others because they cannot keep up.”

“But you get to just march off to King’s Landing asking for a death sentence?” 

“I’m not going to King’s Landing.”

“Yes, but you wanted to! You could not wait to volunteer! I’m surprised you aren’t after your mother right now, convincing her that you need to go instead.”

“That is because I understand my duty to Winterfell. And it would do you good to remember your duties as well”

“Oh, this again.” Zora bit out. “We’ve already established that I’m not good enough for you. That I’m reckless and do not know when to shut my mouth.”

“I never said that.”

“You’re right, you did not. But the look in your eyes every time I open my mouth when other people are around says it all.” 

Robb shook his head in frustration. “I don’t want you to be silent. I just wish you would think a little before you speak.”

“I could say the same about you!” Zora cried. “You threatened war on the most dangerous family in the seven kingdoms and willingly offered to walk right into the lion’s den!” 

“Because of my duty to the North and my family. I thought you understood that. Didn’t you say that we could serve the North well together?”

“Yes, but only if you’re alive long enough to do it!” 

He just closed his eyes, passing his hand through his hair. “I’m tired of this, Zora.” He said quietly. 

And before she could respond, either bitingly or calmly, she wasn’t sure which, Robb turned from her and walked away. Zora blinked in surprise, hurt stinging in her chest, but she followed after him without a word.

~*~*~

As they made their way into the keep, Maester Luwin called Robb away instantly, leaving Zora alone in the courtyard. She stood there a moment, feeling almost frozen. The godswood hadn’t brought her peace; she had left it more conflicted than she had been when she entered. Her eyes drifted to the training grounds. Training and sparring had always helped her in the past, made her feel more like herself.

But as she made her way to the training grounds, a distant memory came to her…

“That’s it, my girl! Soon enough, you’ll be beating all of these lads, not just the Stark boy!”

Colren Celtigar’s words echoed in her head, bringing more pain to her heart. So Zora instead turned and went inside. As she walked to her room, thinking to lie down and rest, she saw the door to Bran’s room open. On instinct, she walked to the door and stopped when she reached the doorway. 

Inside, Lady Catelyn was hanging something over Bran’s bed: the charm she had been working on. As Zora watched, Lady Catelyn sat on the bed next to Bran. She tenderly brushed his hair off his forehead and pressed a gentle kiss there. Zora felt a stirring in her heart like she had never had before. To openly witness a display of a mother’s love, something she had no strong memory of, made her feel a longing that she never knew was there.

Then Lady Catelyn rose and turned toward the door, stopping when she saw Zora there.

“I apologize, my lady.” Zora said quickly. “I came only to check on Bran. I’ll take my leave of you.” She turned and was about to walk out the door when Lady Catelyn stopped her.

“Wait, Lady Zora.” Zora stopped and came back into the room. Lady Catelyn sat back on the bed and gestured to the chair next to it. Zora sat and looked at Lady Catelyn, her brow furrowed. Her fingers found a stray thread on her skirt and twisted it while she waited for Lady Catelyn to speak. 

“Lady Zora, are you feeling alright?” Zora blanched, her eyes widening in surprise. Lady Catelyn looked at her expectantly.

“Only tired, my lady.” Zora said quietly. 

Lady Catelyn only looked at her, seeming to be thinking over something. “It’s a hard thing, Lady Zora.”

“What is?”

“Learning to be the wife of a Stark man.” Lady Catelyn said simply. “And learning how to best handle yourself when they seem to be making the wrong decision.” Zora looked quickly at her, surprised. “Duty and honor run strong in the Starks. Robb takes after his father that way. He will need you to help guide him.” She paused. “But you cannot guide him if you are shouting over him. Your father taught you well, Lady Zora. Your instincts are there. Your learning shows. But it’s your tact that needs some work.” Zora looked down at her hands, her cheeks burning. 

“When I return,” Lady Catelyn continued, “we can start giving you more responsibility, and I can help teach you to better brave these waters. Do you like the sound of that?” 

Tears springing to her eyes, Zora nodded. She opened her mouth to express to Lady Catelyn how much that meant to her, how much she valued and respected her opinion and how much Zora wanted to get better at this, and how sad she was after this fight with Robb, but all she could muster in response was a simple “Thank you.”

Lady Catelyn looked at Bran and smoothed his hair again, then rose to leave. When she got to the door, she turned back to Zora and said, her eyes on Bran’s sleeping form, “Look after them--all of them--for me.”

Clearing her throat, Zora croaked out, “I will, my lady.” And Lady Catelyn left.

Zora looked back at Bran, his steadily moving chest, and made a decision. She would get better. She never again wanted to have the same argument that she had had with Robb now too many times. She would not be an embarrassment. She would swallow her pride and improve. 

After Lady Catelyn’s departure, Zora stayed with Bran. As night fell, she was holding a book in her hands but not really reading the words. Her mind was fogged with all that had happened and the words swam in front of her eyes. Soon her exhaustion came over her and her eyes began to close. She was drifting somewhere near sleep when a loud gasp woke her. Jolting away, Zora shook her head to clear the tiredness from her mind, looking around for Summer or whatever made the noise. Then she her eyes drifted from Summer to Bran’s face, his eyes wide open. 

Bran was awake.

 

 

A/N Hey guys! I hope you like the new update! Sorry it took so long; I was stuck for the longest time on this but, because of a reviewer's comments, looked back at this and was able to fix things. Then the story came much more easily. Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
